Restitution
by Shanna1
Summary: When Harm forgets Mac's birthday he has to make restitution
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know Mac wouldn't be petty enough to stop talking to him but just go with it okay.  
  
Tuesday JAG headquarters.  
  
"Sturgis I need your help." Commander Harmon Rabb said as he stood in the doorway to his friend's office at JAG Headquarters in Falls Church, Virginia.  
  
"What with I've got cases coming out of my ears?"  
  
"I need you to run recon on Mac." Harm entered and sat down.  
  
"What did you do this time?" He asked knowing about his friend's strange relationship with the Marine Lieutenant Colonel.  
  
"That's what I need you to find out. She isn't talking to me."  
  
"And you want me to find out why?" Sturgis asked dropping the pen he was holding onto the stack of files piled on his desk.  
  
"Yes." Harm replied.  
  
"Did you try apologising in general for whatever it is that you did?"  
  
"It's hard to apologise when she blanks me or I get a curt 'Commander' and she walks off."  
  
"Fine, but if I end up dead your paying for my funeral."  
  
"Deal."  
  
~  
  
"Knock knock." Sturgis said as he stood by Mac's foot.  
  
"Hello Sturgis. Did you need something?" Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie asked.  
  
"Have you got a minute?"  
  
"Sure come in. If it's about the Dawson case I'm going to need a few days to get everything sort out."  
  
"It's not." He sat looking at her.  
  
"Harm sent you to find out why I'm not talking to him." She said intuitively.  
  
"Yes. Are you going to tell me?" He asked.  
  
"As long as you don't tell Harm. It's another of those things we need to keep between us."  
  
"Okay." Mac got up and closed the door.  
  
"Remember last Friday Harm had to go to Norfolk for the day?" Mac asked as she returned to her chair.  
  
"Sure. He had to do some investigation for a case."  
  
"Well Friday night we were supposed to be having dinner with Bud and Harriet. Half an hour before we were supposed to leave I get a phone call that he's had a long day and he's going home to crash and can't make dinner."  
  
"So you're mad that he blew off your plans?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"No I can understand that he had a bad day and didn't want to come to dinner. What I probably should have told you was that last Friday was my birthday that's why we were having dinner."  
  
"I'm sorry Mac, I didn't know. Happy belated Birthday."  
  
"Thanks. I was trying to keep it low key. So what I'm pissed about is that my so called best friend didn't even remember it was my birthday at all."  
  
"I say you have grounds for grievance. How about you let me take you out to lunch as a belated present?"  
  
"I'd like that. Just don't tell Harm what I told you."  
  
"He's a grown up he can stew for a few days. I'd better let you get back to work."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis. Let me know when your ready for lunch."  
  
"Will do." Sturgis got up and walked out of her office.  
  
~  
  
"So?" Harm who was stood in the bullpen waiting for him.  
  
"She has grounds for being mad. You make a lousy best friend."  
  
"That's not a lot of help Sturgis. Just tell me what I did so I can fix it."  
  
"Not a chance you can figure it out yourself. Harriet?" He said stopping Lieutenant (jg) Harriet Sims-Roberts who was carrying a parcel in the direction of Mac's office.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked.  
  
"You know why Mac isn't talking to Harm right?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Yes sir. It's because Commander Rabb.."  
  
"Stop." Sturgis stopped her from saying anything else. "I'm giving you an order which you can extend to Bud to not to tell him. He has to fix this himself."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sturgis." Harm protested.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have a delivery for the Colonel from Mr Webb." Sturgis nodded, Harriet continued on to Mac's office.  
  
"Webb? What the hell could Webb have sent Mac?" Sturgis asked.  
  
~  
  
"Come." Mac yelled as Harriet knocked on her office door.  
  
"Ma'am. I have a parcel for you from Mr Webb."  
  
"Thank you Harriet."  
  
"Ma'am the delivery man asked me to apologise as it was supposed to be delivered on Friday but there were a few problems processing it through state since Mr Webb is currently away on assignment."  
  
"That's okay. Let's see what Webb has sent me." Mac used a pair of scissors to undo the tape, opening the lid she saw lots of the foam packing bits, she dug around and pulled out a large blue velvet jewellery box. She carefully opened it. Mac's mouth dropped in shock.  
  
"Ma'am may I?" Harriet asked. Mac nodded and handed her the box. Harriet saw the fire opal pendant flanked either side by what appeared to be diamonds on a delicate gold chain. "Mr Webb has good taste ma'am. It's beautiful. Did he send a note?"  
  
"I don't know." Mac said as she looked back into the box and pulled out a small envelope and opened. " 'Hope you like the present. I saw it and thought of you. Have a good day. Clay.' Short and too the point."  
  
"Probably all he could say ma'am if he's away on assignment. I'd better let you get back to work."  
  
"Thank you Harriet."  
  
~  
  
"Harriet, what did Webb send to Mac?" Harm asked as he waited at Harriet's desk.  
  
"A beautiful fire opal and diamond necklace sir. Mr Webb has very good taste in jewellery."  
  
"Harriet is there something going on between Mac and Webb I don't know about."  
  
"No sir not that I know of. If you'll excuse me I have some work to do sir."  
  
"Carry on." Harm stomped back to his office.  
  
~  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did. Can I take you to lunch to fix it?" Harm asked.  
  
"I have plans." Mac said curtly.  
  
"Ready to go Mac?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Yes. Goodbye Commander." Harm scowled at Sturgis. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday JAG Headquarters.  
  
"Mac, please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it." Harm pleaded. Mac just ignored him and walked out of the break room. Harm tried to follow her.  
  
"Rabb my office now." Admiral AJ Chegwidden yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm marched over and into the Admiral's office.  
  
"What's going on with you and Colonel Mackenzie?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. She's not talking to me at the moment."  
  
"What did you do this time?" AJ asked knowing about the interesting relationship between his two senior lawyers, which was the main topic of the office scuttlebutt.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. She was talking to me on Friday morning about confirming our plans to go to dinner with the Roberts'. Then I haven't seen her since I spent the day at Norfolk since I was too tired to make dinner, then I didn't see all weekend. On Monday she wasn't talking to me." Harm explained.  
  
"I see what the problem is." He hit the intercom to his yeoman's desk.  
  
"Yes sir." Petty Officer Tiner said.  
  
"Tiner, what was the date last Friday?" AJ asked.  
  
"The 23rd sir." Tiner supplied.  
  
"Thank you that will be all." AJ said as he watched the realisation of the date hit Harm. "Figured out why Mac has a problem yet?"  
  
"Yes sir. I forgot her birthday and blew her off."  
  
"That would be the case Commander. Tiner spent most of the day waiting for the usual delivery of flowers. Fix this and fix this fast, so this office can get back to its normal function."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And Commander I think this is going to take more than grovelling."  
  
"Yes sir. Me too."  
  
"Harriet I need to see you in my office now." Harm said as he walked past her desk.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet said quickly following him.  
  
"Harriet I need your help." Harm said sitting in his chair.  
  
"Sir, if this is about why the Colonel isn't speaking to you, I've been given an order not to tell you sir and I don't want to get into trouble."  
  
"I forgot her birthday. Sit down Harriet." Harm encouraged. "How was she Friday night?" Harm asked.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" Harriet asked. Harm nodded. "She seemed very disappointed that you couldn't make it. I think she was looking forward to it since we made the plans at the beginning of the month. She thinks of you as her best friend sir and I think it hurts when your best friend doesn't remember something as important as your birthday."  
  
"So any suggestions on how I fix this?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir. But if you need help getting her somewhere and in the appropriate clothing you just have to ask sir and I'll be more than willing to help."  
  
"Thanks Harriet. If you think of anything let me know."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Any suggestions on how he fixes this would be greatly received. 


	3. Chapter 3

Friday 1130 JAG HQ  
  
"Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you in his office." Tiner said after he knocked on Mac's office door.  
  
"I'll be right there Tiner." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Mac said as she walked into the Admiral's office.  
  
"Yes. Take a seat Colonel."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac said sitting down.  
  
"I need you to pack a bag."  
  
"Sir?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I need you to go somewhere without questioning why. You don't need to take your uniform, but be ready by 1400. You'll be gone all weekend."  
  
"Where am I going sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"That's on a need to know basis. Commander Rabb will pick you up at 1400 at your apartment."  
  
"Commander Rabb knows where we're going?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yes. He'll fill you in on the details on the way."  
  
"Sir, are you sure I need to go I have some work I was going to do over the weekend?"  
  
"I need you to go. Take the drive to sort things out and I want you talking by the time you get back on Tuesday. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac stood and saluted before leaving.  
  
~ ~  
  
"Harriet, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Mac asked as she walked past her in the bullpen.  
  
"Of course ma'am." Harriet followed her into the office and closed the door.  
  
"Harriet, is there any scuttlebutt about why I'm going to somewhere mysterious for the weekend with Harm?"  
  
"No ma'am. Only that you're leaving for the weekend and that you won't be back until Tuesday. I only know that because Cmdr Rabb asked me to take messages for him."  
  
"I see. Did someone tell Harm why I was angry with him."  
  
"Not that I know of ma'am. Cmdr Turner ordered Bud and I not too."  
  
"Okay thanks Harriet. Can you keep an eye on my messages too, if anything comes in urgent you can reach me on my cell phone."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Have a nice weekend."  
  
"You too."  
  
~  
  
"Sturgis, do you have a minute?" Mac said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Sure. I'll have an answer on your offer on the Dawson case by Tuesday for you."  
  
"So you know I'm going somewhere for the weekend them?" She asked sitting down in the chair opposite him.  
  
"I heard the scuttlebutt plus Harm told me that you were going somewhere for the weekend. Are you talking to him again?" He asked intrigued.  
  
"No, the Admiral ordered me to go. Not that I know where I'm going which presents a packing challenge."  
  
"I'm sure that Marine ingenuity will come into play." Sturgis said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Have you seen Harm this morning?"  
  
"He came and saw me while you were in with the Admiral. Then he left saying he had some things to organise."  
  
"Typical squid runs out when the going gets tough."  
  
"Hey, not all the Navy is that bad."  
  
"Just arrogant Naval aviators. I'd better go and figure out what to pack." Mac said with a sigh.  
  
"Have a nice weekend and maybe you should forgive him. You can always forget his next birthday to make up for it."  
  
"Yeah maybe. You have a nice weekend too." 


	4. Chapter 4

1357 Mac's Apartment.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Mac said as she pulled on her shoes and tried to open the door. "You're two minutes and 23 seconds early." She said pulling the door open.  
  
"I thought it would make a change. Are you ready to go?" Harm asked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"If I knew where I was going it would have been going it would have been easier to pack." Mac stated as she bent down to put her shoe on properly.  
  
"As long as you've got a sweater and a nice dress you'll be fine." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well let's go then." She said tossing her bag into his arms.  
  
"So are you talking to me again?" He asked as they walked down the stairs to his car.  
  
"That depends am I going to need to for this mission?" She asked.  
  
"It would be helpful."  
  
"Tell me what's going on and where we're going and I'll work on it." She conceded.  
  
"All that information would be classified for the moment. For what it's worth I'm sorry. Whatever it was I did I admit I'm an idiot and I'm sorry." He said as they climbed into the car.  
  
"Admitting it to yourself is the first step on the road to recovery." Mac teased lightly.  
  
"You know if you'd let Sturgis tell me what I did it would have been easier to fix." He said not wanting to reveal that he knew what the problem was.  
  
"Sturgis agreed with me that you should be old enough to work out what you did wrong and to be able to fix it yourself. If he didn't he wouldn't have ordered Harriet and Bud not to tell you."  
  
"Good point." Harm agreed.  
  
"Besides which he's good at keeping secrets." Mac said before thinking.  
  
"And what secrets would those be?" Harm asked.  
  
"He's known what the problem was since Tuesday and today is Friday and he hasn't told you. I'd say for JAG that's good scuttlebutt control."  
  
~ ~  
  
"What time is it?" Harm asked as they were driving along a country road in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"1629 and 45 seconds." Mac supplied instantly. They're conversation had stuttered throughout the journey.  
  
"Good." Harm pulled the car off to the side of the road and switched off the engine.  
  
"Harm what's going on?" Mac said as he unfastened his seat belt.  
  
"Get out of the car Mac." He instructed.  
  
"Why?" She demanded.  
  
"Stop being contrary and do it."  
  
"Fine." She flung open the door and climbed out. "Are you ready to tell me where we're going yet?"  
  
"No. Just sit down a minute." He motioned to the hood.  
  
"I was sat down in an air conditioned car." She crossed her arms indignantly across her stomach.  
  
"Mac just sit and don't argue." He picked her up and sat her on the hood and then sat down next to her. Mac sat silent for a minute.  
  
"Harm what's going on?" She asked.  
  
"No questions Mac please. Just sit there." Mac eyed him strangely and then reached out a hand and pinched his cheek. "Oww." Harm's hand automatically went to his face. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Just checking you weren't Palmer again."  
  
"I'm not. I promise I'll tell you everything but I just need you to sit there for now okay?"  
  
"Okay." She agreed and lent back against the windscreen and closed her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Harm, we've been sat here for 23 minutes and 16 seconds what is going on and why are we still sitting here?" Mac demanded.  
  
"I promise everything will be explained in a minute. Ah here we go." Harm said as a truck pulled up behind them.  
  
"UPS? We were waiting for a UPS truck?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cmdr Rabb, Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?" The driver asked as he got out.  
  
"That's right." Harm said jumping of the hood.  
  
"Sorry about the delay but I was stuck in traffic. Colonel if you could just sign here." He held out a clipboard and a pen for her. Mac hesitantly took them and signed the delivery note.  
  
"Harm what are we getting delivered in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see?" He said with a cheeky smile. The UPS guy came back with a big box.  
  
"This one's marked number one." He handed it to her.  
  
"Number one? Exactly how many parcels are there?" Mac inquired.  
  
"A few ma'am. But I have instructions to give them to you one at a time."  
  
"Okay." Mac put the box on the hood and pulled off the brown paper. Inside was a white box tied with ribbons. She carefully pulled the ribbon undone and lifted the top inside were a dozen roses all in different colours. She lifted the note and looked at Harm before reading it.  
  
~ I'm sorry I forgot your birthday.  
Forgive me please? Love Harm. P.S. Do you have any idea how Hard it is to get roses from the White House rose garden? ~  
  
Harm looked at her expectantly.  
  
"The White House Rose Garden?" Mac questioned. "How long ago did you figure out that you had forgotten?"  
  
"Yesterday. The Admiral had Tiner remind me what date last Friday was. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"We'll see. You said there was something else?" She asked the UPS guy.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He went and collected a smaller box and handed it too her. Mac tore the paper off and revealed a large square black velvet box.  
  
"I saw this in a shop window months ago and I thought of you, I know it's not diamonds and fire opals but I thought you'd like it. Open it." Harm prompted. Mac opened the box, inside was a gold necklace with delicate ruby roses dangling from it and matching earrings and a bracelet. "Do you like them?" Mac nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She put her arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "You know this would have been a lot sweeter if you'd have remember last week."  
  
"I know, like I said I'm an idiot. Okay Mr UPS man next." He said as he released her. The UPS man handed her a document envelope. Mac carefully opened it. Inside was a card, which read ' To my best friend on her birthday..' Mac opened the card and read the message inside.  
  
~ To Mac,  
  
Happy Birthday. Like the card says you are my best friend. Even if I am such a lousy friend that I forgot your birthday. I'm really sorry, please forgive me.  
  
The reason we stopped here is because you have a choice. We can either turn around and I'll drive you home or would you like to come with to visit my grandmother. I'd love for you to meet her. Plus it gives me the whole weekend to make it up to you. The decision is up to you; the Admiral has given us until 0800 on Tuesday off.  
  
Love Harm ~  
  
"You want me to meet your grandmother?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like it. I talk about you all the time, she wants to meet you actually so does my Mom. But my grandmother would be a start."  
  
"I'd like that. Thank you." She hugged him again.  
  
"Good. Now did you manage to get the last thing?" He asked the UPS guy.  
  
"Yes. One second." He hopped up into the cab of his truck and pulled out a hot bag. "Hopefully it should still be hot. Here you go ma'am." He handed it to Mac, who unzipped the bag and pulled out a paper bag.  
  
"A Beltway burger. You're forgiven."  
  
"Thank you. Here." Harm pulled his wallet and handed him a large tip.  
  
"Thank you. Enjoy your weekend." The UPS guy said before getting in his truck.  
  
"Okay Sailor let's get in the car and get to your grandmother's before dark." Mac said.  
  
"Anything you say Mac."  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mac, we're here." Harm whispered as he pulled up to the farm. Mac had been dosing for the past twenty minutes.  
  
"What?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep." She mumbled as she looked out the window. "Wow, this is wonderful and your grandmother really owns it?"  
  
"Every last drop of dirt. Come on and I'll introduce you." He said as he saw his grandmother waiting on the front step.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr, you're late." She said.  
  
"Sorry grams. The UPS guy got stuck in traffic." He quickly hugged her. Mac stood behind him hesitantly.  
  
"Boy, have you forgot your manners? Introduce us."  
  
"Sorry Grams. Mac, I'd like you to meet my grandmother Sarah Rabb. Grams this is my friend Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs Rabb."  
  
"Now we'll have none of that call me Grams. It's nice to finally meet you Sarah. My grandson has told me all about you."  
  
"I'm sure not all of it was true." Mac said. "I've not always been the best person."  
  
"You went with him to Russia to find out what happened to my son. That's all I needed to know, you're welcome here anytime."  
  
"Thank you." Mac said smiling.  
  
"Harmon get the bags, I'm going to take Sarah inside and make her a cup decent cup of coffee." Grams said taking Mac's arms. "Don't stand around all day. We have no time for dawdlers here."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So have you forgiven him yet?" Grams asked as she put on the coffee machine, which had been a gift from Harm for her last birthday.  
  
"I think anyone you can get a UPS guy to deliver me a Beltway Burger in the middle of the no where, deserves forgiveness. That's on top of the beautiful jewellery he got me for my birthday. I'll show you when he brings them in." Mac replied as she sat at the kitchen table and allowed the older woman to make the coffee in her kitchen.  
  
"Did you like the roses too? I remember him telling me you liked roses."  
  
"He had to pull some pretty big strings to get roses from the White House Rose Garden. They're beautiful. The rose garden is where we first met." Mac said.  
  
"Harmon told me all about it and your Uncle. He sounds like a very brave man. It's a shame they sent him to Leavenworth for what he did. He sound like he's very special too you."  
  
"He helped me get back on track when I got lost. You're grandson is very special too, not too many people would put their career on the line to help someone they had only just met."  
  
"That's Harmon for you, he's like his father in that respect."  
  
"So what are we talking about?" Harm asked as he came in and sat down.  
  
"We were just trying to figure out how you got UPS to turn into a take away delivery agent." Mac said changing the subject. "And I promised Grams that I would shower the necklace and earrings you got me."  
  
"They're on top of your bag in the hall. I didn't know which rooms Grams wanted us to use."  
  
"Let Sarah have your old room and you can have the one next to it. You should go and get her flowers we need to put them in water before they wilt."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm got and went in search of the flowers.  
  
"I wish he'd follow my orders that quickly." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"You're the same rank, but you have a few months on him right?" Grams asked as she handed Mac a cup of coffee and went to the refrigerator for some milk.  
  
"Yes. But once he had to pretend to be an infantry Marine, he didn't take too well to the fact that he had to salute me." Mac reminisced.  
  
"That's because you were having too much fun with it." Harm said as he returned. "Are the vases still under the sink?"  
  
"It's where they've always been." Harm sniffed the air.  
  
"Have you been making cake again?" He asked as he took a vase out and filled it up with water.  
  
"I thought Sarah would like a birthday cake. It's in the tin by the microwave. Did you bring her gift?" Grams asked. Harm slid the box along the counter towards her. "May I?"  
  
"Of course and you didn't have to make a cake."  
  
"Mac, you never turn down Grams' cake ever." Harm warned her.  
  
"This is very beautiful. Your taste is definitely improving son."  
  
"Thanks. I'll make dinner tonight." Harm said leaning back against the sink watching too of his favourite women interact.  
  
"You'll have too. It's the church fundraiser tonight and I can't get out of going. Mrs Patterson is coming to pick me up at seven. You'll have to entertain yourselves tonight. If I'd found out you were coming earlier than yesterday I would have arranged something."  
  
"It doesn't matter Grams." Mac said. "I'm sure Harm knows where everything is. Besides which it will be nice to get an early night for a change."  
  
"That's very sweet of you dear. Harmon show Sarah to her room while I go and change." Grams said patting Mac's hand.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are you making for dinner?" Mac asked as she curled up in front of the open fire with a cup of hot cocoa, baby marshmallows floating gently on top.  
  
"It depends on how hungry you are. Grams is the best at making comfort food and she makes the best tomato soup in the world. How about soup and grilled cheese?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds like heaven."  
  
"It'll be about ten - fifteen minutes, I've got to rescue the soup from the freezer." He said standing.  
  
"I can wait that long. Can I put some music on while you cook?" She asked look at the CD player.  
  
"Sure, help yourself. I'm not sure what CD's she's got; I may have left a few here the last time I came to visit. They'll be in the cupboard beneath the CD player."  
  
"Okay." Mac got to her feet and walk across tossing a cushion on the floor she sat down and opened the doors. There was an eclectic mix of CD's lots of country, big band music, show tunes, some very old music, and classical music some very up to date. Mac plucked CD's out at random and read the songs list on the back, before loading three into the CD player's multi- changer and programming the songs in.  
  
"Find anything?" Harm asked as he came back to check on her.  
  
"Grams has good taste in music." Mac said with a smile as she got to her feet and picked up the cushion and tossed it back onto the couch before hitting the play button.  
  
A familiar introduction rang out.  
  
"Very funny Mac." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"I thought so." She said as she hummed along to the tune.  
  
~ You never close your eyes anymore When I kiss your lips, And there's no tenderness like before In your fingertips You're trying hard not to show it baby But baby, baby I know it You've lost that loving feeling Oh, that loving feeling ~  
  
"Maybe we should skip this one." He suggested and she pushed the skip button and another familiar tune rang out.  
  
~Watching every motion  
  
In my foolish lover's game  
  
On this endless ocean  
  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away...  
  
~  
  
"Am I detecting a theme here?" He asked.  
  
"What you grandmother has the Top Gun soundtrack?" She said with a smile. "Is anything going to burn if you dance with me?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, I turned the soup down when I came to ask how many grilled cheese sandwiches you wanted."  
  
"Good come and dance." They slowly danced to the song.  
  
"You know she has this song that always reminds me of you. I'll see if I can find it." He said as he gently released her and bent down to look for the CD. When he found it he put it in the player and hit play.  
  
~ She says don't stare at me  
  
She's afraid that I might see  
  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
  
I don't know what she's talking about  
  
She looks through magazines  
  
With every page she dreams of  
  
Looking like somebody else  
  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself  
  
Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone  
  
You can't hide Beautiful  
  
You can't hide wonderful  
  
There's nothing that she has to do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
The way that she shines  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
She can take a simple dress  
  
Put it on and turn some heads  
  
Every time she moves she gets me  
  
She doesn't even know she's sexy  
  
And the way she thinks sometimes  
  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
  
I love the way she looks at things  
  
A little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl  
  
You can't hide Beautiful  
  
You can't hide wonderful  
  
There's nothing that she has to do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
The way that she shines  
  
You can't hide beautiful~ Mac gently wiped her eyes as the song finished.  
  
"It's beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"So are you." He kissed her forehead. "I'll go and finish making dinner."  
  
A/N: Songs - You've lost that loving feeling by the Righteous Brothers  
Take My Breath Away by Berlin You Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines (I think this is a great song for Harm and Mac) 


	8. Chapter 8

When Sarah Rabb arrived home she was greeted by the sight of Mac curled up on the couch her head on a cushion on Harm's lap. Both were asleep, Harm hand his arm gently resting on Mac's waist. The TV was fuzzing showing that they'd probably been watching a movie when they fell asleep.  
  
Grams quietly switched the TV off and laid a blanket from the back of the couch over Mac. After which she quietly crept up the stairs to be so as not to disturb them.  
  
~ ~  
  
Mac awoke the next more to the sound and smell of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. She took a moment to remember where she was. She carefully sat up so as not to wake Harm who was still asleep and gently moved into the kitchen where Grams was preparing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Sarah. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes thank you. Your couch is very comfortable." Mac said as Grams handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"So is my grandson if appearances are anything to go by."  
  
"We were watching a movie, I guess we both fell asleep." Mac said with a yawn.  
  
"Why don't you go and take a shower and get dressed breakfast will be another ten minutes?" Grams said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I'll take you up on that. Do you want me to wake Harm up?" Mac inquired.  
  
"You may as well let him sleep while I finish make breakfast. Maybe when you come back down you can show me what Marine's are made of." She said winking at Mac.  
  
"I think I can help there. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Watch your ears." Mac said when she came back down seven minutes and 48 seconds later. Grams nodded. "Rabb, front and centre." Mac bellowed. Harm jumped to his feet and saluted before releasing where he was.  
  
"Very funny." He said groggily.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Grams replied.  
  
"What time is it?" Harm asked.  
  
"0747 and 34 seconds. He's not good in the mornings, he has a habit of being late." Mac told Grams  
  
"Trish used to have problems getting him up for school in the mornings." Grams recalled. "He'd sleep until noon if she let him. But I would have thought that the Navy would have broken him of that habit."  
  
"Unfortunately not. The only time they can't keep him down is when he's in the hospital. Then he can't wait to leave."  
  
"I'm standing right here." Harm reminded them.  
  
"We know Harmon, Now sit down and eat your breakfast. After you've got changed you can show Sarah around the farm."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm said sitting down.  
  
"Harm I like your grandmother, it's nice to see someone can control you." She teased. "Maybe you can give the Admiral some tips." She said to Grams.  
  
"Anything to help the US Navy."  
  
"It's too early in the morning for me to have both of you ganging up on me." Harm groaned.  
  
"Oh poor baby." Mac said in a patronising tone. "Scared of a OAP and a Marine, I think I'm going to have to have a little talk to the SecNav. He should really rethink the quality of people he puts through the OCS."  
  
"Now children behave. Eat your breakfast and maybe if you're good you can go out an play." Grams teased.  
  
"Oh god." Harm rested his head on his arms on the table.  
  
"Here have some coffee and everything will be okay I promise." Mac said stroking the back of his head in a reassuring manner.  
  
"You promise?" He muttered.  
  
"I promise and I don't make promises I don't to keep. Well at least not in the last few years." She replied.  
  
"Good. Now that's sorted eat." Grams encouraged. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Come with me, there is something I want to show you." Harm said after he has shown her the basics of the farm. "It's walk away."  
  
"I've got all day." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Good, but it's not going to take that long." After a few minutes they hit the edge of a gently babbling brook. "We just have to cross here." He indicated the stepping-stones. "Be careful they're slippy." He held out his hand to help as he stepped onto the second stone.  
  
"Harm, I'm a Marine I can handle a few little stepping stones thank you."  
  
"Okay." He turned when he reached the centre stone. "This one is tricky. Give me your hand."  
  
"I'm fine Harm." She batted his hand away sending him toppling into the foot deep water. Mac couldn't help but crack up with laughter. "What happened to your sea legs Rabb?" She managed.  
  
"It's not funny Mac."  
  
"I beg to differ Harm but it's extremely funny." She said watching him still sat in the water. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Apart from being soaking wet, I'm fine."  
  
"Here let me help you." She braced her feet firmly on the stepping-stone and held out her hand to help him up. Harm took her hand but instead of allowing her to help him up he gave it a quick tough making her land with a splash in lap. "Harmon Rabb Jr. You idiot." She yelled at him.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault you weren't balanced enough to help me up." He protested.  
  
"You're an annoying lug." She got to her feet and splashed water in his face before walking back through the water to the bank from which they had just come.  
  
"Mac where are you going?" Harm asked as he got to his feet.  
  
"Back to the farm to dry off." She called over her shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sarah what happened?" Grams exclaimed as Mac came through the door dripping on the floor.  
  
"Your grandson fell in the brook and when I tried to help him out he decided I needed a swim too." Mac explained. "I'm going to take a shower and warm up."  
  
"You do that and I'll make you a cup of hot cocoa to warm you up."  
  
"Thank you. Sorry about dripping on your floor." Mac said.  
  
"It's it'll dry." Grams replied reassuringly as Mac made her way up the stairs.  
  
"Mac." Harm called as he entered the house.  
  
"She's in the shower." She reached up and cuffed him around the back of the head.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Harm asked as he rubbed the back of the head.  
  
"Pulling Sarah into the water. That's not a nice thing to do Harmon."  
  
"I ended up in the water first." He protested.  
  
"I don't care. It's still not a nice thing to do to your best friend. Now get up them stairs and get dried off before you catch pneumonia then when you're dry you can apologise to Sarah."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm said as he hung his head.  
  
~  
  
When Harm back downstairs Mac was curled up in a chair in front of the fire with a large mug of cocoa.  
  
"Hey Mac." He said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Harm." She said before taking another sip.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I pulled you into the brook. It was very childish."  
  
"Yeah it was but your forgiven if you promise not to do it again."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good and I'm sorry I accidentally made you topple into the water. It must have brought back some bad memories." Mac said thinking about his crash into the ocean, which had stopped her wedding to Mic.  
  
"I hadn't actually thought about it." He admitted.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled. "How about if we just forget all about it?"  
  
"Sure." Harm agreed.  
  
"Grams made you some cocoa too. I think she left it on the table when she kicked me out so she could finish making lunch. And maybe you can show me what you wanted to show me later?"  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." He said as he went off to get the mug of warm liquid.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

"Here." Harm stopped. They had made it across the brook safely without either of them getting wet this time. Mac stopped and looked out at the view.  
  
"It's beautiful." Mac stuttered.  
  
"There is a better view from the tree house." He whispered from behind her. Mac took a step back and stumbled over a rock and fell into Harm his arms instantly going around her waist. "Careful. Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."  
  
"I'm always here to catch you when you fall Mac." He whispered into her ear. Mac blinked not knowing what to say. She knew the statement was meant more than catching her in the literal sense.  
  
"You said something about a tree house."  
  
"Yeah, up there." He pointed to a tree, which was full with greenery. "It's a great place to think and it's hidden at this time of year. So Sarah can I interest you in a tour?"  
  
"I'd like that." He released the tight grip he had had around her waist, but still had a hold of one of her hands. He stepped towards the tree and pulled gently on a rope that dangled from it. A rope ladder fell down.  
  
"Think of it as the assault course."  
  
"I'd kick your six on the assault course flyboy."  
  
"I'm sure you would. Ladies first." He said shooting her his flyboy grin.  
  
"You just want to watch my six as I climb up that ladder don't you?" Mac teased.  
  
"And do you have a problem with that?" Harm asked.  
  
"Not a one. We'll just call it restitution for Harriet and my little bet." As she started to climb.  
  
"And what bet would that be?" Harm inquired.  
  
"I suppose you could have called it research for a case." Mac justified as she reached the top and pulled herself into the tree house.  
  
"What case?" Harm said as he climbed the ladder after her.  
  
"Do you remember Ensign Callie Johnson and her Lt Thomas sexual harassment? Lt Thomas kept patting Callie on the bum and then she said she could feel him watching her when she walked past?"  
  
"Vaguely. But what does this have to do with a bet?"  
  
"I asked Harriet to assist me in a little research. So we spent the day watching the sixes of every man who walked through JAG. We had a bet on who would be most freaked out by it. It was a highly entertaining day."  
  
"How was I not aware of this?" Harm asked as he stood up.  
  
"You were in court most of the day and you weren't really paying that much attention when you walked through the bull pen. The Admiral didn't pay any attention to us, Sturgis came and asked us what was going on, Bud was Bud and Tiner was a little scared, it took me too hours to convince him we weren't really sexually harassing him."  
  
"I see and did you draw any conclusions as to whom had the best six?"  
  
"That would be classified information Commander. Wow." Mac said as she saw the view from the balcony of the tree house over the flat land to the hills beyond.  
  
"Pretty amazing isn't it."  
  
"Who built this place? You?"  
  
"No, my grandfather build it as a surprise for my Dad. There have been a few repairs over the years but it's basically the same structure it was when he build about sixty years."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty impressive. It's amazing." She smiled.  
  
"I spent hours sat up here looking out at the view for years after Dad's plane was shot down. I guess I somehow felt closer to him."  
  
"That's nice, this place must have had lots of good memories built here. I bet Jordan and Renee liked it here too."  
  
"I wouldn't know. You're the first person besides immediate family that have ever been here. You're the first person I've ever brought here." Harm admitted.  
  
"Wow. You know you should just hit a girl with things like that, she might get the wrong idea." Mac teased and smiled at him.  
  
"What if I want you to get the wrong idea?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, you shouldn't say things like that if you don't really mean them."  
  
"What if I do?" He asked taking her hand.  
  
"Harm, please don't tease me." Mac pleaded, as he pulled closer.  
  
"Sarah, I'm not teasing." He crushed his lips to hers.  
  
TBCs 


	11. Chapter 11

A full minute later Mac pulled away and back slowly away from Harm until she hit the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. She drew her legs up to her chest. Harm watched her for a moment before crouching in front of her and placing his hands on her knees.  
  
"Breathe Mac, breathe." Harm whispered. Mac slowly let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding in ever since she had broken the kiss.  
  
"What just happened?" Mac asked.  
  
"I kissed you." Harm replied looking straight in her eyes. Mac took another deep breath to try and stop her heart from racing.  
  
"Why?" She managed to spit out.  
  
"Mac, you know the reason. You've known all along." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, which was tightly gripping her knee.  
  
"Harm, my brain feels like its disconnected give me a minute here."  
  
"Okay." He shuffled round so he was sat next to her. Mac gently lent her head towards him; Harm lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders so she could rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
~  
  
"So do you want to talk about it?" Harm asked after twenty minutes of silence.  
  
"Can we just sit here for a little while longer?" Mac said flicking her eyes up to look at him.  
  
"What ever you want Mac." Harm placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you want."  
  
After another ten minutes Mac let out a deep sigh. "Okay, I'm ready to have this conversation now."  
  
"Do you want to start or do you want me to?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't think I can. My heart is too fragile at the moment."  
  
"Mac." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "We've started to have this conversation so many times, I want to finish it today. We need to finish it."  
  
"What are you trying to say Harm?" A tear rolled down Mac's cheek. "I need you to actually say it this time." She said as she moved to face him.  
  
"I'm ready to let go Mac." He brushed the tear away with his finger. "I love you Sarah."  
  
"I love you too Harm." She whispered.  
  
"You're not going silent on me again if I kiss you again are you?" He teased. Mac shot him a watery smile and shook her head. Harm gently placed his hands either side of her face before delicately taking her lips with his.  
  
"You know you're really good at that." Mac whispered.  
  
"Doesn't mean we don't need to work on it." He kissed her again.  
  
"Umm." Mac mumbled.  
  
In what seemed like an ion Harm whispered.  
  
"Do you want to watch the sunset?" Mac nodded. He took her hand and led her to the edge of the balcony and sat down with his legs just dangling over the edge. Mac settled between his legs her back leaning against his chest, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist.  
  
Harm started to sing gently into her ear as the sky lit up with colour as the sun went down.  
  
~ ... You can't hide Beautiful  
  
You can't hide wonderful  
  
There's nothing that she has to do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
The way that she shines  
  
You can't hide beautiful .. ~  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I was getting a bit teary as I wrote it. I honestly don't know why. I've only ever seen five episodes of JAG. The Surface Warfare Ball episode and the last four episodes of season eight. None of which had particularly Harm and Mac together shippy intensive moments, well the last did kind of but.............  
  
- 


	12. Chapter 12

"That was beautiful. But we should get back before it gets any darker." Mac whispered.  
  
"Grams will be wondering where we got to. Where do you we go from here?" Harm asked his arms still tight around her waist.  
  
"Down the ladder, back across the brook, down the lane across the field to your grandmother's farmhouse." Mac supplied.  
  
"Cute Mac, real cute. I meant with us."  
  
"Can we just take it slowly, it's taken us this long to get this far I don't want to screw it up?"  
  
"We can take it as slow as you want. Just remember I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"And we keep it just between us for now? I don't think I can handle the whole office knowing just yet."  
  
"Just us and the Admiral." Harm replied.  
  
"The Admiral?" Mac questioned as she turned to look at him.  
  
"I had to brief him on my plans for the weekend, so we could get yesterday afternoon and Monday off and so he could order you to accompany me since at the time we weren't talking."  
  
"Okay just us and the Admiral for now." Mac agreed.  
  
"And Grams?" Harm pleaded.  
  
"How about we make a deal flyboy? If she asks you directly you can tell her the truth, but otherwise we keep it just between us." Mac offered.  
  
"You have a deal Colonel." He lent forward and kissed her.  
  
"Good, can we go home now I'm hungry?"  
  
"That's my marine always thinking with her stomach." Mac smiled and kissed him. "Let's go."  
  
~ ~  
  
"Oh your back. Did you have a nice time Sarah?" Grams asked as they entered the house.  
  
"Yes thank you Grams and I didn't get wet this time."  
  
"That's good dear. Harm did you show her the tree house?" Grams inquired.  
  
"Yes Grams, we watched the sunset off the balcony."  
  
"It's a remarkable place Grams." Mac agreed.  
  
"I remember Harm's grandfather the day he finished building it. He was so excited and my son thought it was the greatest place on earth." Grams smiled at the memory.  
  
"See I told that was good for making memories." Mac said digging Harm in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, I didn't disagree with you."  
  
"Harmon, you're mother called while you were out." Grams said as she encouraged them to sit down. "You should call her more you know."  
  
"I know. What did she want?"  
  
"She's been trying to get a hold of you for the last week. She finally broke down and called the Admiral on Thursday and he told her you were coming up here for the weekend with Sarah."  
  
"Maybe I should call her back then."  
  
"Maybe later. Sarah, a parcel came for you as well."  
  
"For me?" Mac turned to look at Harm.  
  
"It's not from me, it took enough to bribe the UPS guys yesterday." Harm replied.  
  
"It's from Trish. The reason she's been calling Harm was to get your address. She asked me to apologise for the delay but it took longer to finish than she thought. She had it overnight to here."  
  
"Mrs Burnett sent me something?" Mac questioned.  
  
"It's a birthday and thank you for looking after her son present." Grams supplied.  
  
"Mom sent Mac a birthday present?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes Harmon she did. It's something one has a tendency to do when it's someone's birthday. It's on the couch. Harm go and get for me." Grams instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm got up and when to get the parcel.  
  
"Why would she..?" Mac started to question.  
  
"Sarah, you are an important person in Harm's life therefore you're important to us too. Whether or not you're related both Trish and I think of you as part of the family."  
  
"Thank you." Mac wiped the tear that fell down her cheek away.  
  
"You're not supposed to cry until after you get the present not before." Harm said as he walked back in carrying a large cardboard shipping box and placed it on the table in from of her.  
  
"Okay. Let's see what she sent me." Mac peeled away the packing tape the sealed the box and opened it. Inside was a mass of packing foam and inside that was a present wrapped tightly in bubble wrap. Mac withdrew it from the box and set it down on the table. Harm took the box and placed it on the floor as Mac unwrapped the present down to its layer of wrapping paper. She carefully tore the paper away to reveal the gift. Mac placed her hand over her mother and muttered. "Oh my god."  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it Sarah?" Grams asked as Harm peered over Mac's shoulder to look at the gift.  
  
"Umm," Mac pulled the rest of the paper off the gift and held up the three foot by two foot frame for Grams to see. "Harm where did she..." Mac trailed off.  
  
"Isn't that beautiful and so life like." Mac turned the painting round to look again at the almost photo like water colour of her and Harm stood together, Harm in Dress Whites complete with gold wings and her in her dress blues.  
  
"Gotlebb." Harm said as he read the artists signature. "He's pretty good, fetches quite a bit at the gallery and he's not a bad guy either."  
  
"Harm did you know anything about this?" Mac asked.  
  
"No and I swear on your oath as a Maine. This is definitely Mom's doing."  
  
"What about your oath as a sailor, a pilot and a lawyer?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I thought your Marine oath was worth more, or so you keep telling me. It's definitely a good present. Any thoughts on where to hang it?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll find somewhere. Harm, can we call your Mom so I can thank her?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sure. Grams is it okay if we use the phone?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course, take the cordless phone into the other room. I'll make a start on dinner."  
  
Harm grabbed the phone and dialled the number as he walked over and sat down on the couch, Mac followed.  
  
"Burnett Residence" Frank answered.  
  
"Hi Frank, it's Harm."  
  
"Hello Harm, how are you doing?" Harm's stepfather inquired.  
  
"I'm fine. Yourself?"  
  
"Can't complain. Do you want to talk to your Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, is she around?" Harm asked.  
  
"She's out on the deck. Give me a minute."  
  
"Harmon dear, it's nice to hear from you." Trish said a few minutes later.  
  
"It's nice to talk to you too Mom. I hear you've been trying to call me for the past week."  
  
"I wouldn't have had so much trouble if you answer your phone once in a while."  
  
"You could have left a message I would have called you back." Harm countered.  
  
"That's all in the past now. I called AJ and he told me you were taking Sarah to visit Grandma Sarah for the weekend to make up for forgetting her birthday last week. You know Harmon I thought I brought you up better than to forget your best friends birthday."  
  
"She's forgiven me so can we let it go. Mac's the reason I called she like to talk to you." Harm said shooting Mac a smile.  
  
"I take it her present arrived then. Do you like it?" Trish asked.  
  
"It's very nice. Antonio did a good job, it's got to be worth a bit too."  
  
"He thought of it more as a personal favour to a friend. Now let me talk to Sarah."  
  
"Yes Mom. Nice to talk to you too." He said slightly sarcastically and handed the phone to Mac.  
  
"Mrs Burnett." Mac said as she took the phone.  
  
"Don't stand on ceremony with me Sarah, call me Trish. Did you like the painting?" Trish asked.  
  
"It's gorgeous thank you. I think Harm and I were both wondering where you got the picture that the painting was done from?"  
  
"Oh that was pure luck on my part. Harm accidentally left it here when he came to visit the last time. He mentioned that your birthday was coming up when he bought you present. Antonio Gotlebb is one of my artist's who's doing quite well. I asked him to help me out and he was more than willing to oblige. I was planning on having it shipped out for your birthday but the framers took longer than expected and then I had difficulties getting your address. So when I spoke to AJ he told me you were both going to Grandma Sarah's for the weekend it was easier to ship it there."  
  
"It really was a wonderful surprise but you really didn't have to get me a present."  
  
"Nonsense. Grams would agree with me on this, whether you like it or not you are an honorary member of this family, if you ever need anything we're both only a phone call away. Besides it's also in appreciation for the good care you are taking care of my son. It's good to know there's someone watching over his six for me."  
  
"Trish, it's never been a problem." Mac reassured her.  
  
"Doesn't help that it's a cute six either."  
  
"TRISH!!" Mac exclaimed blushing, Harm looked at her curious to what made her blush.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah am I embarrassing you?"  
  
"No, its just Harm is sat right next to me."  
  
"Tell him to go and help his grandmother make dinner so you and I can have a chat woman to woman."  
  
"Just a second." Mac put the phone on her shoulder. "Harm, your Mom said to go and help Grams with dinner so she and I can chat without you listening in."  
  
"What exactly have you and my mother got to talk about that I can't hear?" Harm asked nervously.  
  
"All manner of things. Hopefully I can get some interesting tales of Harmon Rabb Jr pre- USN. So move it sailor before I make it an order."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He knocked off a salute and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone to talk to Trish.  
  
"Right he's gone." Mac relayed to Trish.  
  
"Still as stubborn as ever I hear."  
  
"Yes ma'am. But threatening to order him to do something usually works."  
  
"Changing the subject, I was actually going to call you later in the week but is as good a time as any. It turns out I have to come to DC on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?" Trish inquired.  
  
"Unless something comes up I should be free for lunch so I'd like that. But Harm will probably be in court all day."  
  
"So AJ told me. I'll have to surprise him when he gets out."  
  
"If you don't have any plans for the afternoon you'll be more than welcome to spend it at JAG. If you just happen to bring baby photos it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Sounds like fun. My plane gets in at noon. So I'll call and confirm lunch then." Trish replied with a happy tone of voice.  
  
"If I'm not available come to JAG anyway, I'll put Harriet on watch, she'll keep you entertained until either Harm or I become available."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"I'd better go, I don't like running up Grams's phone bill. I'll see you on Friday."  
  
"Take care I'll see you then Sarah." Mac hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"So find out any juicy stories?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, she said to ask Grams she knows all the decent ones." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Decent what dear?" Grams asked.  
  
"Funny stories about Harm as a kid." Mac replied.  
  
"Oh, I know lots. Let me finish dinner and then we'll talk Sarah."  
  
"I don't like this." Harm cringed.  
  
"Suck it up sailor." Mac teased.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe we have to leave." Mac sighed as she finished repacking her bag.  
  
"You can always come with me next time I come to visit." Harm said as he lent against the chest of drawers watching her.  
  
"I'd like that. Its so beautiful and peaceful here, so different from the hustle and bustle of Washington."  
  
"It's a great place to think, that's why I came here after my accident. It's totally different to the real world." Harm agreed.  
  
"Are you sure we can't stay?" Mac asked.  
  
"I don't think either of our records would take UA's Mac. I promise we'll get the weekend off again soon and come and visit."  
  
"Promise?" She said shooting him a pleading smile as she zipped up her bag.  
  
"Promise, and I never make promises I don't intend to keep." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in and planted a mind-blowing kiss on her lips.  
  
"If you keep that up, this taking things slowly is going to be blown before we hit the Beltway." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Harm teased.  
  
"It is when your grandmother is downstairs." She swatted him in the arm. "I've finished packing so behave and let's go and have lunch before we have to leave."  
  
"Do you ever stop being hungry?" Harm asked.  
  
"When I'm asleep, then I just dream of food." She teased. "All those lovely juicy steaks and Beltway burgers."  
  
"Very funny, let's go and get you fed Marine."  
  
"Wow Harm you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Mac said in a playful tone.  
  
"I'll show you swept off your feet." He scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Harm put me down." Mac protested.  
  
"No, you wanted swept off your feet your going to get swept off your feet." He said as he started to carry her towards the stairs. "Now don't wriggle or I'll drop you."  
  
"Fine." Mac gave in with a sigh.  
  
"What do we have here?" Grams said as Harm carried Mac into the kitchen. "If you're going to carry her you should be at least in your dress whites so she can steal your cover."  
  
"You've been watching too many Navy films Grams." Harm replied as he set Mac down.  
  
"Don't worry Grams, I'll find you Marine movies to watch. Or if you really like men in sailor's whites, come and visit me and we'll go cruising for guys along Norfolk dock." Mac offered.  
  
"Stop trying to corrupt my grandmother." Harm said swing an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him and lifting her feet off the ground.  
  
"Harm put me down." Mac protested again for the second time in less than ten minutes.  
  
"Not until you promise not to corrupt Grams." Harm said adamantly.  
  
"Sarah the floor isn't that hard." Grams said winking at Mac.  
  
"Thank you Grams." Within seconds Harm was on his back pinned to the floor by Mac. "Now are you going to behave Commander or am I going to have to remind you again that you're just a flyboy and a squid and that I'm a highly trained Marine."  
  
"You forgot we're both lawyers." He pointed out.  
  
"You're not going to be able to plea bargain your way out of this." He tried smiling at her. "That won't work either, I became immune a couple days after I met you."  
  
"Only a couple of days, I thought I had you fooled for at least a couple of weeks." Harm barely tried to get out of her hold because he was enjoying it too much.  
  
"No. I told you once and it bears repeating dress whites and gold wings are overrated." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"As entertaining as this is Sarah, lunch is ready." Grams informed her.  
  
"Are you going to behave Commander?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes Colonel." He smiled as Mac got to her feet.  
  
"Now you said something about lunch?" She turned to Grams.  
  
~  
  
"Goodbye Grams thank you for having me here for the weekend. I've had a great time." Mac said as she hugged Grams goodbye.  
  
"It's been nice having you here Sarah. Come back and visit me soon."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"And keep an eye on my grandson he's not as tough as he pretends to be."  
  
"I know. Take care of yourself too." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Goodbye Grams." Harm said coming over to her after he'd put the bags in the car. "Be good and I'll call you when we get back."  
  
"You do that. Be careful okay."  
  
"Okay Grams. I love you." Harm said hugging her.  
  
"I love you too. Now go before the roads get too busy." Grams advised.  
  
~  
  
"Do you want me to walk you up?" Harm asked as he pulled up in front of Mac's apartment building.  
  
"No I'll be fine. I've got some work to do before tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Okay. I love you." He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you too. Like Grams said be careful and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Mac entered her apartment and kicked off her shoes. She placed her bag, jewellery box and painting on the table. She filed the kettle, before picking up her mail and starting the answer machine messages.  
  
'You have one new message.' The machine rang out.  
  
"Ma'am it's me Harriet. I know you're away for the weekend but I thought I'd leave this message anyway in case I forgot by the time I saw you on Tuesday. Little AJ's day care is putting on a play in a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to come. I'll give you more details when I see you but I thought I'd just mention it. Hope you had a nice weekend and the Commander apologised. See you on Tuesday ma'am." Mac smiled at the thought of little AJ.  
  
Mac was flicking through the bills when her phone rang.  
  
"Mackenzie." Mac said answering the phone.  
  
"Mac, it's me." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Hey sailor, you home already? You only dropped me off 9 minutes and 57 seconds ago."  
  
"Uh yeah, I forgot something." He said.  
  
"What was that flyboy?" Mac asked. "Hang on there's someone at the door." She said when she heard a knock. She crossed the room, the cordless phone in her hand. "Yes?" Mac said opening the door.  
  
Harm was stood leaning against the door jam holding his cell phone. "I forgot this." He pulled her closer and his lips descended on hers.  
  
"I'll call you back." Mac said dropping her phone to the floor and wrapping her arms around Harm's neck. "Umm." Mac mumbled. "Forget anything else flyboy?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, the real reason I called. Sarah, would you allow me to take you to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Like a real date?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yes Colonel, a real date. I'll pick you up, take you to dinner, drive you home, kiss you goodnight and leave."  
  
"What time?" Mac asked with a smile.  
  
"1900?"  
  
"You have a deal there Commander. You'd better go because I need to find something to wear."  
  
"Wear whatever you like, you'll look beautiful."  
  
"Keep talking like that an we'll need to have a discussion about the whole leaving part of your plan." She gave him a brief kiss. "I'll see you in an hour and 47 minutes and 23 seconds."  
  
"I maybe early." He warned.  
  
"There's a first time for everything. I'll see you later and remember to call Grams when you get back, I don't want her worrying about us."  
  
"I'll remember. I'll see you later."  
  
~  
  
"Wow." Was all Harm could say when Mac opened the door. Mac was wearing a knee length red dress, with spaghetti straps that scooped down at the back to her waist. She wore strappy 2-inch red heels and completed her outfit with her ruby rose necklace and earrings.  
  
"You like?" She asked.  
  
"I like. Are you sure want to go to dinner?" He asked trying to cool his racing heart.  
  
"I was promised dinner, a real date and I have it on good authority that you never make promises you don't intend to keep." She said with a smile as she picked up her coat and purse.  
  
"Then dinner it is. Are you ready to go m'lady?"  
  
"Yes good sir. By the way I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with a guy on the first date."  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to go on another date again soon then."  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
~  
  
JAG HQ Tuesday 0823  
  
"Good morning ma'am." Harriet said as Mac walked into the office.  
  
"Good morning Harriet." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Did you have a nice weekend ma'am?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"Yes thank you. Harm's grandmother is an interesting woman. She could help the Admiral keep him in check." Mac teased.  
  
"So you've forgiven him for forgetting your birthday?"  
  
"It's kind of hard not to forgive someone who has UPS deliver me Beltway by the side of the road in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"I suppose it would be ma'am." Harriet smiled.  
  
"About little AJ's play."  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Harriet perked up at the mention of her son.  
  
"I'd love to come, why don't you come into my office and give me some more details and I need your help with something that's going to happen on Friday."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet said, following her into her office.  
  
~  
  
"So did you fix everything with Mac?" Sturgis asked as he and Harm took the elevator up to JAG.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. She even bonded with Grams, she offered to take her cruising for guys on Norfolk dock."  
  
"Now there's something I'd pay to see." Sturgis chuckled. 


	16. Chapter 16

JAG HQ Friday 1330  
  
"Gunny." Mac said as she strolled up to him.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" He replied.  
  
"I'm going out to lunch now can you tell Cmdr Rabb I need to see him in my office before he goes home tonight."  
  
"Of course ma'am. Can I give him a reason?" Gunny inquired.  
  
"Just tell I need to see him before he leaves."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Enjoy your lunch."  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Mac calmly walked towards the elevator and winked a Harriet who just smiled and called.  
  
"Have a nice lunch ma'am."  
  
"You too Harriet."  
  
~  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Friday 1708  
  
"Cmdr, Colonel Mackenzie still needs to see you in her office." Gunny repeated the message he'd give Harm earlier in the day.  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Harm replied. Harm looked over at Mac's office, which appeared to be filled with most of the female JAG personnel. "Is she having some women in the military meeting in there?" Harm asked Sturgis who had come to stand beside him.  
  
"No, you have a visitor. Mac's been keeping them entertained while you were in court." Sturgis supplied.  
  
"Any ideas whom it is?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure they won't mind you interrupting. Have a nice evening I've got to go and finish my notes on the Stutton case."  
  
"Okay." Harm walked over to the office.  
  
".. So he decided to put cereal boxes on his arms and pretend to be a plane while humming the Dam Busters theme." There was a roll of laughter from the room as Harm approached.  
  
"Ahem. Ladies." Harm said. There were a few quick 'sirs' and 'Commanders' as they quickly bustled out of the office. "Mom?" Harm questioned as he finally saw his mother sat in a chair between Mac and Harriet.  
  
"I'd better go." Harriet said standing. "I'll see you on Sunday Trish."  
  
"Bring little AJ, it will be nice to finally meet him in person."  
  
"I will. Sir." Harm said as she walked past Harm.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Harm eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"That's a nice way to greet your mother. I had to come into town for a meeting with a new artist for the gallery and I thought I'd surprise you. Since you were in court Sarah and I had lunch."  
  
"We've been looking at picture of you as a kid. You were cute. I especially like this one." Mac held up a picture of him at about three in a bubble bath.  
  
"MOM." Harm said raising his voice. "I have to work here, besides which I outrank most of these people how am I supposed to get an respect if you show them pictures of me in the bath?" Mac bit back a giggle.  
  
"Don't worry sailor," Mac winked at him. "Besides I'm the only one she showed that picture to."  
  
"Cmdr Rabb." Tiner said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes Tiner?" Harm replied.  
  
"The Admiral asked me to remind you that this is an office not a school yard and would you please keep your voice down." Harm blushed slightly. "Mrs Burnett." He turned to Trish. "The Admiral spoke to Miss Cavannagh and asked me to tell you that 1830, that's 6.30pm ma'am."  
  
"Thank you Jason. Does my son know the address?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you'll excuse I need to get back. Sir, ma'am." Tiner left them to it.  
  
"Okay, why does it fell like I've stepped into the 'Twilight zone'? What's going on?"  
  
"Probably because you're paranoid." Trish replied.  
  
"The Admiral is having a barbeque at his house on Sunday at 1830. Since Trish is in town until Monday, he invited her along." Mac supplied. "Trish is going to help me find somewhere to hang my painting."  
  
"Harmon, I thought you knew enough to help her."  
  
"I offered a suggestion Mac didn't like it."  
  
"Harm, I'm not hanging it in the bathroom. It's little creepy."  
  
"Harmon, I thought I taught you better than that. You should hang pictures in the bathroom unless they're those horrible little sailing boats or pictures of Tomcats." Mac smiled at the comment.  
  
"Gunny, have you seen Lt Roberts?" Harm said turning round.  
  
"He's in the break room sir. Would you like me to get him for you?"  
  
"It's fine Gunny. The Commander is just having a little attack of paranoia." Mac said to Gunny.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Can I get you anything else ma'am? Mrs Burnett would you like another cup of coffee?"  
  
"No thank you Victor. Have a nice evening and try that wine, it's very good."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Harmon, will you be ready to leave soon?" Trish asked.  
  
"Huh?" Harm said turning back to his mother.  
  
"Will you be ready to leave soon? You need to go home and change."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Sarah invited us to dinner. I'll leave you to finish Sarah we'll see you about seven."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then. Leave the photos I'll clear them up."  
  
"Thank you Sarah. Come on Harmon." Trish said.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Harm." Mac said shooting him a smile, before he followed Trish to his office. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Come in." Mac said as she opened the door to her apartment that evening.  
  
"Thank you Sarah. What a nice apartment." Trish said as she entered.  
  
"I like it. Hi Harm."  
  
"Mac, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. Trish please take a seat, we'll be back in a minute." Mac excused them. Harm followed her into her bedroom. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just needed to do this." He kissed her.  
  
"Harm your Mom is in the other room." She whispered.  
  
"I know." He looked at her for a second. "You knew she was coming didn't you?"  
  
"I'd have to plead guilty to that one." Mac admitted.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because she wanted it to be a surprise. I need to go and check on dinner." Harm nodded, Mac opened the door and walked out. "Trish would you like something to drink? I don't drink alcohol anymore but I do have a bottle of sparkling grape juice."  
  
"That would be nice Sarah."  
  
"Harm why don't you show your Mom around and maybe she can come up a suggestion as to where to hang the painting."  
  
"Sure." Harm smiled as Mac went into the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
When Harm returned from the bathroom halfway through desert. Trish was smiling brightly.  
  
"What did I miss?" Harm asked sitting back down.  
  
"I was just telling Trish about my offer to take Grams shopping for a sailor at Norfolk." Mac replied.  
  
"Sturgis said he'd pay good money to see that." Harm said recalling his friends comment earlier in the day.  
  
"I'm sure Grams would have a great time." Trish beamed.  
  
"I'm sure she would, but Mac wasn't serious about it."  
  
"Sure I was. It's great fun." Mac took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Mac, my grandmother is over eighty years old."  
  
"Harm that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to have a good time. Besides it really is good fun."  
  
"Please don't tell me you've done this." Harm pleaded. Mac nodded. "Where exactly was I?" He asked.  
  
"The first time.." Mac started.  
  
"You've done this more than once?" Harm questioned. Trish looked on with amusement.  
  
"Yes. The first time Carolyn Imes and I were on a case. There was a sailor who was stealing from the wives, girlfriends and daughters of sailors. I think it was when you were off flying your Tomcats. We did a couple of times after that for fun. There was this one guy who tried to convince us he was a pilot. He didn't know the first thing about Tomcats or Hornets for that matter. I knew more than he did. Then there was this Seaman who did laundry for a living, who tried to convince us he was a lot more important than he was by telling us all about this ship he worked on. Carolyn and I listen to him for about twenty minutes before we started asking questions. I don't think he lasted much longer after Carolyn and I flashed him our JAG id. For some reason they think any woman is going to fall for the whites as soon as they say something nice to you."  
  
"The Navy tends to breed cockiness into its sailors, pilots are worse." Trish agreed.  
  
"Hey." Harm protested. "Don't attack the Navy."  
  
"Sorry 'Go Navy' and Hoorah and all that." Mac said with a playful smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But I'd rather stick with the Semper Fi" Mac added.  
  
"What does Semper Fi mean anyway?" Trish asked.  
  
"Harm?" Mac prompted.  
  
"It's short for Semper Fidelis it means always faithful." Harm supplied.  
  
"Good motto." Trish agreed.  
  
"See Harm, we'll make a good Marine out of you yet. I'm sure Gunny would be impressed too."  
  
"Mac." Harm said with a slight warning tone in his voice.  
  
"Trish would you like some coffee?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'll make it." Harm insisted. "Mac has her own marine style of coffee." Mac swiped him in the arm for the crack.  
  
"And for that you can do the dishes too."  
  
"I get hit in the arm and I have to do the dishes?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sarah, cooked it is only polite that you do the dishes. Besides Sarah and I have to hang her painting." Trish said siding with Mac.  
  
"Is this some female conspiracy?"  
  
"No this is you doing something nice for your mother and your best friend. We'll have the coffee when you've done the dishes." Trish instructed.  
  
"Yes mom." Mac couldn't help but smile. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Sorry for the delay I've had to work and pack as I'm going back to Uni at the weekend.  
  
"There perfect." Trish said as they finished hanging the painting.  
  
"The perfect place. Thank you Trish, it is beautiful." Mac said admiring it.  
  
"Antonio is doing one from the current staff photo of all the JAG officers for the Admiral. It should be finished in another couple of months."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Trish. He'll love it."  
  
"Sarah, sit down for a minute there's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it Trish?" Mac asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"This is very personal but I'd like an answer. Are you in love with my son?"  
  
"Yes." Mac admitted.  
  
"You know he loves you too."  
  
"I know." Mac said with a small smile.  
  
"Have you ever talked about it? I know Harm is any good about talking about his feeling but."  
  
"Trish. Ummm Harm and I talk this all through last weekend. There's something about that tree house. We're taking things slowly, neither of us want to screw this up."  
  
"Sarah that's wonderful." Trish pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."  
  
"Coffee's ready." Harm said carrying in a tray. "What did I miss?"  
  
"I told her." Mac simply replied.  
  
"About what?" Harm asked.  
  
"Us."  
  
"Oh. Mom, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you we just wanted to keep it quiet until things were more settled and we knew where this way going."  
  
"It's okay Harm, I understand. I'm just so happy that you're finally trying to work this out. Who else knows?"  
  
"Only the Admiral and possibly Grandma Sarah." Harm said sitting on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Can I tell Frank he'll be so happy for you?" Trish asked.  
  
"You can tell Frank, but no one else. We want to keep this away from JAG. So we're trying act as normal, so far Harriet hasn't picked up anything and we're hoping that we can keep it that way for while."  
  
"I promise not to tell anyone apart from Frank. Now, coffee." She said as Harm handed her a cup. "Thank you."  
  
"So who are you meeting tomorrow?" Harm asked as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"A new artist, her name is Medina Lowestell, what I've seen of her work it's quite incredible. You should bring Sarah out to La Jolla to see gallery, actually Sarah you should come without my son. I know some great shoe shops."  
  
Mac couldn't help but laugh and look at Harm. He smiled and remembered the conversation about what Mac wanted out a life, a good man, a great career and comfortable shoes lots and lots of them.  
  
"Sorry did I say something funny?" Trish asked.  
  
"Sorry Trish, I just remembered a conversation I had with Harm about shoes among other things."  
  
"You had a conversation with Harm about shoes?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"She wants lots and lots of comfortable shoes." Harm replied.  
  
"What woman doesn't? I've seen the shoes the Marines make you wear they can't be all that comfortable when you're on your feet in court all day."  
  
"You get used to them. They're worse trying to carryout a court martial on board an aircraft carrier in slightly stormy weather. I'm a Marine I'm not supposed to have sea legs."  
  
"At least you don't sea sick like you do air sick."  
  
"Harm, I can control my air sickness unless you're the one flying the plane. Things have a tendency to go wrong."  
  
"Maybe you're my bad luck charm in the air." He teased and winked at her.  
  
"Harmon from all the tales I've heard from Tom Boone and AJ you manage to get yourself into trouble just as much when she isn't there. You manage to get in trouble a lot and she has to rescue your six."  
  
"We rescue each other." Mac said before Harm could get a word out. "Besides it makes for some fun memories. He's the only person I know who could shoot a gun in an open court room and get away with it unscathed."  
  
"That was a long time ago. Can we forget it, Miss Marine who ducks."?  
  
"Like I told you at the time Harm, Marines don't take they take cover." The phone rang. "Excuse me a second." Mac got up and went to answer it.  
  
"She's good for you." Trish said as Harm moved to sit in the seat Mac had vacated.  
  
"Yeah she is." Harm agreed.  
  
"Chloe." They heard Mac exclaim. "No Harm's Mom is in town so I had them over for dinner. Yeah they're still here.. You sure?" Mac asked. "Harm, Chloe wants to say hi." Mac handed him the phone."  
  
"Hey Chloe." Harm said taking the phone. After a few minutes he handed over the phone back to Mac.  
  
"I'll be in the other room." She said taking the phone into the kitchen.  
  
"Chloe?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Mac's little sister." Harm supplied.  
  
"I didn't think she had any brothers or sisters."  
  
"She doesn't. Mac is a member of the Big Sisters program. Chloe's her little sister, but she moved away with her Dad a few years ago but she and Mac still keep in contact."  
  
"That's nice. I should probably leave soon, I was up early this morning for my flight and I'm tired."  
  
"Sure. Wait until she's off the phone and we'll go."  
  
"You can stay, I can take a cab back to my hotel."  
  
"No, I'll drive you." Harm insisted.  
  
"Harm it's fine, you're not my little boy anymore as much as I'd like you to be. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Like Mac said we're taking things slowly. We're not there yet. I'll drive you back to the hotel and then I'll go home. How about we meet for breakfast before your meeting?"  
  
"I'd like that. Invite Sarah too."  
  
"Yes Mom." Harm replied with a smile. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Harm, come in." Trish said as she opened her hotel room door. "I'm almost ready."  
  
"How did you sleep?" He inquired.  
  
"Really well after I talked to Frank thank you. You?"  
  
"Fine." He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her as she finished brushing her hair. Trish opened her jewellery box and took out a pair of earrings and quickly put them in. Then withdrew a necklace and quickly did it up. She looked for a moment into the box, not quite sure what to do. "Mom?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Harm, I have something I want you to have." She plucked something out the jewellery box and went and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. She placed a small velvet ring box on his hand. "Mom?" He asked as she opened it.  
  
"It was my engagement ring from your dad. Your Grandfather gave it to your grandmother and your father gave it to me. Now I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Mom." Harm started.  
  
"Let me finish. I know you and Sarah are taking things slowly but I thought you might need it to pass on to the next generation of Rabb women."  
  
"Mom, why now?" He asked.  
  
"Because when I look at you and Sarah I see two people who are supposed to be together, your father would have liked her, she can stand her own and she'll fight you every step of the way."  
  
"Thank you." Harm said as he hugged. "Does Frank know your carrying this around?"  
  
"Yes. Frank knows I loved your father and I always will, even if only for the fact that he gave me you. Frank accepts that, because he knows I love him too. When Frank came into our lives, he wasn't trying to take your father's place, he wanted to be there because he loves me and he loves you. He never wanted to take your father's place he just wanted to be your friend."  
  
"I know that now, I just couldn't see it back then. I'm sorry about the way I behaved."  
  
"Harm, everything you been through has made you the man you are today. A man I'm very proud of. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Mom." He gave her another hug.  
  
"Now we have to stop being so sentimental so my make up doesn't run. From what I've been told by Grams your Sarah has a very big appetite and she's not going to be happy if we keep her waiting for breakfast."  
  
"That's my Marine. Thank you for this." He closed the box and placed it in his pocket.  
  
~  
  
"That was wonderful, but I need to leave if I'm going to make my meeting." Trish said standing up.  
  
"Mom, do you need me to drive you?" He asked.  
  
"No, stay with Sarah and have another cup of coffee, I'll take a cab." Trish replied.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't mind."  
  
"It's fine Harm." Trish insisted. "I'll see you later. If I don't see you later Sarah, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I'll see you later Trish." Mac said with a smile. "Good luck with your meeting."  
  
"Thank you. Have a nice day." Trish said before she left.  
  
"So what do you want to do today flyboy?" Mac asked.  
  
"Do you feel up to walking over to the Mall with me?" He asked after a second.  
  
"I'd like that. Do you want to go and visit your Dad?" Mac asked.  
  
"Just for a few minutes, there's something I wanted to talk to you about and there seems a good place."  
  
"Okay. We'll get another cup of coffee and then we'll go." Mac said squeezing his hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~  
  
Mac sat on a bench watching as Harm talked to the Wall. She knew this was where he found comfort in being close to his father, when his final resting place was lost with forever with the death of the only person who knew where it was. Mac not wanting to intrude on the moment had stepped back, leaving alone, she watched as he gently traced his fingers over his fathers name, before turning and walking towards her.  
  
"Hey." She whispered as he sat down next to her. "How you doing?"  
  
"Good." He took a breath. "That thing I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes?" Mac said.  
  
"Umm, my Mom gave me something this morning that I want to give to you. It was Grams' and then Mom's and now I want you to have it."  
  
"Okay." Mac said slightly confused. Harm took the box out his pocket and handed it to her. "Harm.." Mac started.  
  
"Wait Mac, I'm not asking you to marry me now, neither of us are ready for that right now, but I want you to have this as a sign of my intentions because I will ask you one day just not yet." Mac opened the box and looked at the ring.  
  
"It's beautiful, I'm honoured you want me to have something so entwined in your families history. You're right neither of us are ready for us to get married yet, but I want you to know I still would have said yes if you had asked. So for now I'll wear it on my dog tags so it's always close to my heart."  
  
"That's all I ask." He said giving her a quick kiss. "I love you Mac."  
  
"I love you too Harm."  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

"Coming." Mac called as she grabbed her purse and a jacket on Sunday night. She was dressed in a knee length skirt; black knee high boots, and a white blouse. She also had on her rose earrings and necklace. The ring Harm had given her earlier was safely in her purse. "Hi." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, ready to go?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes, let me just switch off the lights and lock the door. Harm down in the car?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, he's got the engine running."  
  
"Good. Let's take the stairs, the lifts being temperamental today and I don't want to get stuck again this month."  
  
"Breaks down a lot?" Trish asked.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. It's usually safer to take the stairs when you can."  
  
About half way down the stairs they encountered a woman dress in police uniform.  
  
"Miss Mackenzie." The touched the brim of her hat.  
  
"I've told you before Georgia call me Mac. Georgia, I'd like you to meet Trish Burnett of La Jolla California. Trish, this is Officer Georgia Bateman of Austin Texas, currently with DC police department. Georgia moved here a few weeks ago."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Trish said shaking Georgia's hand.  
  
"You too ma'am. Off somewhere nice Mac?" Georgia inquired.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden is hosting barbeque this evening. Did you get stuck on nightshift again?"  
  
"Unfortunately. I've got an hour before I have to be in so I thought I'd go and have a doughnut." Mac thought for second.  
  
"Georgia, how would you feel about playing a practical joke on my boyfriend."  
  
"He a lawyer like you?" Georgia asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't sue you. He's sat in a goldie coloured SUV with the engine running. Do you think in your capacity as an over seer of law and order, you could possibly ask him what's he's doing here, looking out for the single women in this building. Perhaps frisk him?"  
  
"Sarah, you're evil, but I would like to see his face." Trish smiled.  
  
"Preventative measures. Of course, but if he sues me you're going to represent me for free."  
  
"Don't worry we can talk him out of anything." Mac reassured.  
  
~  
  
There was a tap on his car window so Harm automatically wound down his window.  
  
"Can I help you officer?" He asked.  
  
"Could you switch off the engine and step out of the car please sir?"  
  
"I'm just waiting for my girlfriend and my mother." Harm explained.  
  
"That's all very well sir, but we've had reports of someone suspicious in a car watching this building. So if you'd switch off the engine and step out of the car." Harm switched off the engine and stepped out of the car. "My girlfriend really does live upstairs she should down in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm sure we can clear this up soon. Slowly hand me some ID and then place your hands on roof of the car sir." Georgia instructed. Harm handed her his military ID and turned and put his hands on the roof. "Cmdr Rabb." Georgia happily patted him down.  
  
"Hey Georgia, hands off he's mine." Mac said as she and Trish stepped out of the building.  
  
"You sure picked a cute sailor." She said taking her hands off of Harm. "Here you go Commander." She handed Harm his ID back. "Have a nice time at your BBQ and I'll see you later in the week Mac."  
  
"Have a good shift and enjoy your doughnut." Mac smiled.  
  
"Bye Mac, Trish, Commander." Georgia winked at him before heading off down the street.  
  
"You know her?" Harm asked.  
  
"She moved in a couple of weeks ago. So what did you do to warrant getting frisked?" Mac inquired.  
  
"I looked suspicious apparently."  
  
"When don't you?" Trish asked. "Maybe we should leave, we don't want to be late for AJ."  
  
"Let's go." Mac said letting Trish take the front seat. 


	21. Chapter 21

"You're late." AJ said as they rounded his house to the back yard where the BBQ was taking place. "But since you were coming with Rabb, I guess it should have been expected."  
  
"Yes sir. Meredith it's nice to see you again." Mac said.  
  
"You too Mac." Meredith said giving her a brief hug. "Thanks for coming Harm."  
  
"A pleasure as always Miss Cavanaugh. Admiral."  
  
"Harm, how many times have I told you to call me Meredith?"  
  
"Sorry about being late Admiral, but the Commander seemed to enjoy being frisked by one of DC's finest." Mac explained.  
  
"Rabb, please don't tell me I'm going to have a headache to deal with tomorrow." AJ groaned.  
  
"No sir. It turned out to be one of Mac's neighbours; she was just concerned about me sitting outside Mac's apartment building with the engine running. She thought I looked suspicious." Mac and Trish hid smiles.  
  
"Try and curb that look and it will get you into less trouble." AJ advised.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"Let me make introductions." Mac said realising that Meredith and Trish hadn't met yet. "Meredith Cavanaugh I'd like you to Trish Burnett, Harm's Mom. Trish runs an art gallery in sunny La Jolla California. Trish this Meredith, she teaches Shakespeare."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Trish said holding out her hand.  
  
"You too Trish." Meredith said shaking it.  
  
"I brought some potato salad, but I left it in the car. Harm would you be a dear and run and get it?"  
  
"Of course Mom. If you'll excuse me sir." AJ nodded and Harm went to retrieve it.  
  
"How about we go and get you a drink?" Meredith asked.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I think Cmdr Turner is burning something." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Dammit." AJ muttered as he stomped over to the grill.  
  
"Auntie Mac." Mac heard as a small force slammed into her legs. Mac quickly swooped little AJ into arms.  
  
"Hey there AJ." She placed a brief kiss on his forehead. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Trish." Trish turned to look at her. "AJ Roberts I'd like you to meet Trish, Uncle Harm's Mommy."  
  
"Really?" Little AJ asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ma'am." He said shooting off a little salute.  
  
"Aren't you just adorable. It's nice to meet you Mr Roberts." She shook little AJ's hand.  
  
"Mom, this was in the car with the potato salad." Harm said carrying a gift bag over to Trish. "Hey AJ." He said taking him from Mac "Have you got bigger since I last saw you?" Harm tickled him.  
  
"Yes, uncle Harm." He said through giggles.  
  
"I'll take that." Trish said taking the bag out of Harm's hand. "Mr Roberts this is for you." Trish held out the bag to him.  
  
"For me?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes for you." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"You didn't have to get him anything." Harriet said as she came over.  
  
"I wanted to. Go ahead and open it AJ." Trish prompted. Harm put the little boy down on the grass so he could open his present. He sat on the grass and carefully upturned the bag. A colouring book full of Naval images fell out and a packet of crayons.  
  
"What do you say AJ?" Harrier prompted.  
  
"Thank you." Little AJ said beaming at Trish.  
  
"You're welcome Mr Roberts."  
  
"Hey AJ, how about we go and sit at the table and I'll tell you all about the ships in the pictures and maybe we can colour one in?" Harm said crouching down to his godson.  
  
"Okay Uncle Harm." AJ put the presents back in the bag and stood up and took Harm's hand as they walked over to the table.  
  
"He's very good with him." Trish commented.  
  
"He always has been. Right since he was born in the Admiral's office." Harriet smiled.  
  
"I recall him telling me about that and the Admiral AJ's role in it."  
  
"Definitely was one in a number of interesting days at JAG." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Ma'am." Harriet started. Mac scowled at her. "Sorry Mac, what is this I hear about the Commander getting frisked by a cop?"  
  
"You remember Georgia? She's with the DC police department. Trish and I were talking to her coming down the stairs from my apartment, we may have happened to mention a suspicious Naval Commander sitting in a car outside with the engine running." Mac said innocently.  
  
"So you had her frisk him?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Possibly." Mac admitted before all three burst out laughing.  
  
"What've you got there AJ?" Sturgis asked as he came over to where Harm and little AJ were talking about the picture of an aircraft carrier.  
  
" A present from Uncle Harm's Mommy." AJ replied. Sturgis sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"That's a great book, all those ships."  
  
"Subn. Subn. underwater boats too." AJ said, as he couldn't quite pronounce submarine.  
  
"Submarine." Sturgis supplied. "I used to live on a submarine." He told him.  
  
"But now you're a lawyer like Daddy and Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac and Uncle AJ and evil Lt."  
  
"That'll be enough of that AJ." Bud scolded. "It was nice of your Mom to bring him a present."  
  
"I think it's her subtle hint that she wants grandkids of her own to spoil." Harm commented. "Did you get ordered away from the BBQ like Sturgis here?"  
  
"Burn one sausage and you're blacklisted." The three men chuckled,  
  
"Look Daddy, air carrier. Uncle Harm used to fly plane on them." Little AJ pointed at the picture in the book.  
  
"That's right son." Bud drew up a seat and they continued to explain the different ships and planes to AJ.  
  
"Squids." Mac said with a smile. She was stood watching them with Harriet, Trish and Meredith. "Always wanting to boast about their big equipment." There was a rouse of chuckles.  
  
"I think the foods ready." Meredith pointed. "Shall we leave them to it while we get first pick?"  
  
"If it's cooked I'll eat it." Mac said. The others smiled as they head off to enjoy the food and the company of the evening. 


	22. Chapter 22

JAG HQ Tuesday 1130  
  
It had been raining heavily since four am; Mac stood staring out the window for a few minutes before picking the files she needed for her meeting. Mac strode out into the bullpen and past Harriet who quickly jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ma'am." At the speed Mac was going she didn't notice the puddle of water. "Colonel." Harriet yelled as Mac slipped on the floor and landing on her back her papers flying up into the air and slowly fluttered to the floor. Harriet was by her side in an instant. "Colonel." Harriet repeated, but Mac was out cold. Tiner and Gunny were by her side quickly.  
  
"Ma'am, the Colonel?" Gunny asked. Harriet felt for a pulse.  
  
"She's knocked self out. Tiner, call 911 and get the Admiral. Gunny, pick all these papers up and call and cancel the Colonel's meeting. Everyone else back to work." She said taking charge of the situation, and clearing the crowd that was growing. "Ma'am?" Harriet said trying to wake her up. "Eye's need to be reactive right Gunny?" Harriet asked, knowing Gunny had battlefield training."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet lifted Mac's eyelids and made sure her were reacting.  
  
"Gunny, grab me two towels and a reel of masking tape." Harriet instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What's going on?" AJ asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Sir, the Colonel slipped on a puddle of water and has knocked herself out." Harriet said holding Mac's head straight just in case had done some damage to her.  
  
"Here you go ma'am." Gunny said coming back with what Harriet had requested. "Admiral."  
  
"Sir?" Harriet said requesting permission to continue. AJ nodded. "Roll up the towels and place them either side of the Colonel's head. We'll tape her head to the floor. "  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gunny quickly did as he was told. Mac was still out cold.  
  
"Gunny, remember to call whoever the Colonel was going to meet. Tiner?" She asked as he came back.  
  
"Ma'am, the ambulance with here in five minutes, they had one nearby. They said to keep her still but keep trying to rouse her."  
  
"Thank you. Colonel?" She said gently patting her cheeks but Mac was still out of it. AJ stood back watching as Tiner finished picking up the papers.  
  
Five minutes later the ambulance crew was there.  
  
"Someone to tell me what happened?" One of the EMT's asked.  
  
"Harriet." AJ prompted.  
  
"Yes sir. Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Approximately ten minutes ago she slipped on a puddle of water, she's been out cold since. She still breathing normally and her pulse is steady. We've tried to rouse her but it hasn't worked, I had her head taped down in case she had done some damage."  
  
"You did well Lt." He said looking at her stripes. He flashed a light to checks Mac's pupils. "Get the stretcher." He instructed the other EMT, he nodded and went to collect it. He undid her jacket and undid the top few buttons of her blouse in order to listen to her heart with a stethoscope. He noticed the ring on her dog tags. "Nice rock, is there a fiancé we need to call?" He asked Harriet. AJ looked at her.  
  
"It's not the ring Cmdr Brumby gave her and she hasn't mentioned she was seeing anyone. Sir?" Harriet looked at AJ.  
  
"We'll take her to Bethesda for you. Do you want to send anyone along Admiral?"  
  
"Harriet go with her." AJ instructed.  
  
"Sir, wouldn't Commander Rabb..?" Harriet started.  
  
"The Commander is in court, with Cmdr Turner and Lt Roberts. I'll inform him when they get out. Keep me informed." The second EMT returned, they gently rolled her onto a backboard and placed her onto the stretcher.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet said grabbing her cover and jacket.  
  
~  
  
"Cmdr the Admiral needs to see you immediately." Tiner said as Harm entered the bullpen.  
  
"Okay, ask Colonel Mackenzie if she has time to meet me for lunch."  
  
"Sir, the Colonel is what the Admiral wants to talk to you about." Tiner said.  
  
"Tiner what's going on?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sir, please talk to the Admiral. You can go straight in."  
  
"Cmdr Rabb reporting as order." Harm came to attention before the Admiral's desk.  
  
"Take a seat. Harm is there something you and Mac having been telling me?" He asked.  
  
"Sir?" Harm questioned.  
  
"A certain diamond ring she's wearing on her dog tags."  
  
"Sir, it was my grandmother's and my mother's, Mac is looking after it for me."  
  
"So no need for congratulations then?" AJ asked.  
  
"Not yet, neither of us is ready for that step. Sir, is something wrong with Mac."  
  
"At about 1130 Mac slipped on a puddle left by someone's umbrella and knocked herself out on the floor. Harriet took charge and order Tiner to call an ambulance. It arrived ten minutes later but Mac still hadn't woken up. They took to Bethesda, Harriet's with her. She woke up after about forty minutes, she has a severe concussion they're going to keep her in the hospital for a few days."  
  
"Admiral permission to." Harm started.  
  
"Permission granted. Let Lt Roberts take over the case. Give him your notes before you go."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'll be down to see her this evening, tell to get well soon from me."  
  
"Yes sir, I have to go."  
  
"Of course. Get Gunny to drive you I don't want you in an accident."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	23. Chapter 23

"Can I help you sir?" The Sgt at the receptionist desk asked as Harm and Gunny rushed into the hospital.  
  
"I'm looking for Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, she was brought in around noon with a severe concussion." Harm informed her.  
  
"And you are sir?" The Sgt asked.  
  
"Cmdr Harmon Rabb Jr. I'm down as her next of kin." Harm replied and noticed Gunny looking at him. "She needed a next of kin and as her only relative she talks to is in Leavenworth, so she put me down." Harm explained.  
  
"Yes sir." Gunny replied.  
  
"Commander, I'm going to need to see some ID." Harm took out his JAG ID and handed it to her. "That's fine sir. She's up in the ICU, if you just take the elevator over there up to."  
  
"I've been in the ICU I know where it is." Harm cut her off.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Harriet." Harm said as he saw her sitting in the ICU waiting room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Cmdr Rabb. Gunny." Harriet said getting to her feet. Harm motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Sir, I'll just go and get you and Lt Sims some coffee." Gunny said wanting to leave Harm alone to find out what happened.  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Harm replied. "Harriet."  
  
"The Doctor is in with her now. She was out for about forty minutes, they've done an MRI and a CT scan, they said there is only a slight swelling in her brain, which should come down in a few days. They were a lot more optimistic when she woke up and started talking. They're going to keep her in ICU overnight to monitor her closely. I was allowed into see her for a few minutes, she's quite sleepy, nauseous and she has a bad headache, but they can't give her too much for it because of the head injury."  
  
"It's all right Harriet she'll be fine." Harm said trying to reassure himself as well as her.  
  
"They wouldn't let me stay with her because I wasn't family or her next of kin. Do you know who is sir?"  
  
"That would be me. When Gunny gets back I'll have him take you back to JAG, I'll stay with her." He gently rubbed her arm.  
  
"Then you'd better have these sir." Harriet handed him the dog tags and diamond ring. "They gave them to me when they were running the scans for safe keeping. It's a pretty ring, do you know who gave it to her?"  
  
"It's mine." Harm said. Harriet looked at him like she wanted to make a comment but wasn't sure how to word it. "It was my grandmothers, then my mothers. When Mom was out here she gave it to me, I hadn't got round to finding somewhere safe to keep it and I didn't want it to get stolen so Mac offered to wear it on her tags." The somewhere safe Harm was thinking about was Mac's finger but he wasn't going to tell Harriet that.  
  
"Sir, why didn't you put it on your dog tags?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"Because if something like this happened to me it would look strange to have a diamond on my tags." It was a legitimise point and hadn't exactly lied to Harriet. "Besides Mac keeps telling she's a kick ass Marine, so it should be pretty safe with her don't' you think?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I heard you took control of the situation and got Mac all the help she need very quickly." He said changing the subject.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"The Admiral and I are very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Coffee sir, ma'am." Gunny said as he returned.  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Harm took the cups from him and handed on to Harriet. "Gunny as soon as she's finished her coffee I want you to drive Harriet back to JAG."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sir, I can stay." Harriet offered.  
  
"Harriet, you have to pick little AJ up in a couple of hours, Mac will be fine, I'll stay with her. They're not going to let her have a lot of visitors while she's in the ICU, go back to JAG and give everyone an update. I'll call if there are any changes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Sorry sir." A woman in a lab coat and a Naval Lt. Commander's uniform entered the waiting room where Harm was sat. "I was looking for the Lt who came in with Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"I sent her back to the office. I'm Commander Rabb, I'm down as Mac's next of kin." He informed her.  
  
"I see and 'Mac' is the Colonel?" She asked. Harm nodded. "Is there any family she'd want us to call?"  
  
"Her father's dead, her mother is god knows where and her uncle is in Leavenworth."  
  
"What did he do to end up there?" She inquired slightly surprised.  
  
"He stole the Declaration of Independence."  
  
"Her uncle is Colonel O'Hara?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. So how is she?"  
  
"We ran an MRI and a CT scan. She has a slight swelling in a brain, but we expected that. Our major concern was the amount of time she was unconscious, once she woke up she's been coherent if a little grumpy, her reflexes are good and she has feeling in all her extremities. We're keeping her in the ICU overnight because she still needs to be closely monitored for the next twenty-four hours. But she should make a full recovery. We'll want to keep her in for a few days after that she can rest at home for a week as long as someone stays with her."  
  
"But she's going to be okay?"  
  
"If she makes it through the next twenty four hours without any problems she'll be fine."  
  
"I'll have to talk to the Admiral about reassigning her cases." Harm muttered.  
  
"Are you with the JAG corps too. I thought you were a pilot with the wings."  
  
"I'm both. But most of the time I'm a lawyer." Harm replied. A look of realisation dawned over her.  
  
"Sorry sir, I just realise your that Commander Rabb."  
  
"Unfortunately that would be me. Can I see her now?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, but only a little while, I'm sure you understand the rules for the ICU."  
  
"Sure, hate them too."  
  
"By the way she's been asking for her dog tags, something to do with a diamond?" The Doctor mentioned. Harm held them up to her. "That's a very nice ring sir. Does she have a fiancé we can call?"  
  
"That information would be classified. I'm going to see Mac now."  
  
"Yes sir." The Doctor replied.  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey," Harm said as he sat down in the chair next to Mac's bed and took her hand. "I thought I was the one who ended up in the ICU when they went flying."  
  
"Not funny." Mac muttered.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing his thumb over her finger.  
  
"My head hurts and I feel sick."  
  
"From what I've been told you hit your head pretty hard. Luckily Harriet took control and got you help."  
  
"She still here?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, I sent her back to JAG with Gunny. The Admiral had him drive me over here so I wouldn't get into trouble for speeding."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey it was an accident. I'm just glad you're okay. If you want to sue the Navy I know a good lawyer." He offered jokingly.  
  
"I think Sturgis has a busy week in court." Mac joked." Which is where you should be now."  
  
"The Admiral had Bud take over since he's second chair. He knows I would be too worried about you to conduct a proper defence."  
  
"Sorry for spoiling your day."  
  
"Hey you never spoil my day, you only make it better. I love you Sarah no matter what happens."  
  
"I love you too flyboy." Mac blinked. "They took my tags."  
  
"I know they had to so they could dot he scans. Don't worry I've got them." He held them up for her to see. "I'll keep them safe for you."  
  
"Everyone saw the ring. Even Harriet."  
  
"Don't worry, I told her that you were just looking after it for me until I found a safe place to keep it."  
  
"Where would that be?" She asked.  
  
"On your finger. Besides I'd look stupid with a diamond on my dog tags."  
  
"I don't know, in just your dog tags." Mac teased her blood pressure rose slightly.  
  
"Red light there Colonel, thinking like that is bad for your health."  
  
"Can't blame a girl for trying."  
  
"You may just want to keep those thoughts to yourself until we alone and can do something them." He placed a kiss on her forehead. Mac's heart started to race.  
  
"Commander, if you can't keep from saying things that make her pulse race I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The Doctor warned.  
  
"Sorry. But she started it."  
  
"Hey squid, I'm the one in ICU." Mac scolded.  
  
"I was talking to one of the nurses earlier says she remembers threatening to tie you to the bed." Mac smiled.  
  
"He told me about it and then threatened to tell me a joke about female Marines and the energizer bunny." Mac recalled before wincing with pain.  
  
"Is the pain getting worse?" The doctor asked quickly at her side.  
  
"Yes." Mac cringed.  
  
"It'll be okay Mac I promise." Harm said still holding her hand. The doctor used her penlight to check Mac's pupils.  
  
"I'll give you some more painkillers. I'll arrange for another scan in a hour or so." The nurse handed her a syringe and she injected it into Mac's drip. "Take deep breaths Colonel, you too Commander." Harm let out a breath he didn't know he been holding. Mac's blood pressure lowered, as did her pulse rate. "I need you to keep calm Colonel."  
  
"Mac." Mac corrected.  
  
"Ma'am?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Call me Mac, he's Harm and he's a pain in the six." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"But he's your pain in the six right?" Mac nodded. "I'll be back in ten minutes to check on you, you'll have to leave then." She said to Harm.  
  
"But." Harm started to apologise.  
  
"ICU policy, you can stay from the hour for twenty minutes. You can go and check in with your CO or get something to eat, but Mac needs her rest even if we won't let her sleep yet."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm said reluctantly.  
  
"Good. I'll be back."  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

"Harm." AJ said as he entered the waiting room.  
  
"Admiral." Harm said jumping to his feet.  
  
"Sit down." Harm did as instructed. "How's she doing?"  
  
"They're doing another scan to check she's not getting a blood clot because she keeps getting a sharp pain in her head. Other than that she's talking and she can feel everything. They're keeping her in the ICU for twenty-four hours if everything's fine they'll move her somewhere else for a couple of days and then she can go home as long as someone stays with her and she should be able to go back to work a week after that."  
  
"And how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine." He said fingering Mac's dog tags; the action didn't go unnoticed by AJ.  
  
"You've been hanging around Mac too long. Sturgis stole this out your car." AJ held up Harm's sea bag. "I thought you might want to change."  
  
"Thank you sir." He said dropping it by his foot. "I talked to her she's not going to sue the Navy or JAG for her accident."  
  
"That's good news." AJ smiled.  
  
"When I told her I knew a good lawyer she said Sturgis was busy in court all week, and that was where I was supposed to be."  
  
"I was going to talk to you about that. The court martial is going badly, Bud needs help, he managed to talk the judge into a continuance for a day, so you can stay with Mac until she's out of the ICU but I need you back in court first thing Thursday morning. I'm sorry Harm there's not much else I can do about it."  
  
"I know if there was any other way you would have thought of it sir. I just wish there was someone to stay with her."  
  
"I'm assigning Harriet to a duty station by Mac's side. She'll have someone by here when you can't be."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm still fingered the ring and tags.  
  
"It's a nice ring." AJ commented. "You should put it on her finger one day. I talked to the SecNav he'll allow me to exercise Admiral's privilege to keep you both at JAG. He's says you both cause him a lot of hassle but your both good lawyers and good representatives for the Navy and the Marines."  
  
"Thank you sir, but Mac and I talk about this after I asked I gave her the ring, neither of us is ready for that step yet, we're adjusting to there being an us, rather than us just being friends."  
  
"Harm, I hate to be the one to point this out but you've never been just friends there was always a spark between you since the day you met. Why do you think I warned you not to get too close? The whole office noticed, Sturgis picked up on it the first time he saw you two together."  
  
"Well Mac and I had a lot of miscommunication and times where one of us, usually me wasn't ready. It's easier to take things slowly so we don't screw it up."  
  
"Six and a half years is a long time to take things slowly. What did you tell Harriet about it?" Harm was telling him what he told Harriet when they were interrupted.  
  
"Harm?" The Doctor said stepping into the waiting room. "Sorry Admiral, I didn't see you there." She saluted him.  
  
"Carry on." AJ encouraged.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden, this is Lt Commander Marie Jenson, she's been taking care of Mac since she was admitted. Marie, the Admiral is the JAG and my CO but you can talk in front of him."  
  
"It's an honour to meet you sir." Marie replied. "I thought I'd come and tell you Mac's scans are clear. We've upped her painkillers again, but as I explained earlier we can't give her too much as it would make her drowsy and we need to keep her as awake and alert as possible with this kind of injury." Harm nodded. "They're settling her back in to her bed right now, you can see later as usual arrangement. But she's only allowed one visitor at a time, so if the Admiral would like to see her you'll need to wait out here."  
  
"Can you give these back to her for me?" Harm held out the tags to her.  
  
"Of course, I'm sure she'll be glad to have them back again." Marie took them securely in her hand. "Cmdr, Admiral if you'll excuse me." AJ nodded a dismissal.  
  
"Usual arrangement?" AJ questioned.  
  
"ICU policy, one visitor twenty minutes from the hour, which means we have ten minutes so I'm going to change, if I'm not back go in and see her. She'll want to talk about her cases, but don't the doctor wants to keep her blood pressure down. Sir " he added. AJ nodded.  
  
~  
  
"Mac." AJ said as he stood next to her bed.  
  
"Admiral. I was supposed to have a meeting with someone this morning about the Felix case."  
  
"Don't worry about that now, I'll have it taken care of. You just concentrate on getting better so you can be around to help me keep Rabb in order."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac smiled.  
  
"I see you got your tags and ring back."  
  
"Sir, I'm just looking after it."  
  
"Harm told me the truth. He should have put it on your finger not around your neck."  
  
"Sir, don't push him. I already told him I would have said yes if he had asked, but he's not ready for that yet, it's taken me this long to get him to admit to anything, I'll take what I can get for now."  
  
"He's a good man and he loves you a lot."  
  
"I know sir, and I know he's not going anywhere anytime soon, so I can wait."  
  
"He's probably waiting impatiently in the corridor for me to leave so I'll come back and check up on you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac replied. 


	26. Chapter 26

"How's the Colonel sir?" Bud asked as he talked to Harm on the phone the next day.  
  
"Doing better, they've moved her out of ICU. She has her own private room." Harm replied. "She'd love to see you. Look we need to work on the case before we resume the court martial tomorrow, bring the files to the hospital and we'll go over everything here, I'm not leaving her."  
  
"Sir do you think that's wise? Shouldn't the Colonel be resting?"  
  
"Mac's bored, they only let her sleep in two hour bursts just in case. Besides she might have some ideas about the case. Just grab all the files and sign out any of the reference books that you think are relevant. Get a copy of the transcript for the afternoon session."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be there in an hour, was there anything else you needed me to bring."  
  
"If you can sneak Mac a Beltway Burger she'll love you forever. It's room 234"  
  
"I'll see what I can do sir. Goodbye sir."  
  
"Bye Bud." Harm hung up the phone. "Lt, can I get a table and two chairs in Colonel Mackenzie's room."  
  
"Sir?" The woman questioned.  
  
"I have to go to court tomorrow morning and I'm not leaving Mac alone, so I have to do some work while she's resting." Harm explained.  
  
"I'll see what I can do sir."  
  
"Thank you. Can I go back in now?"  
  
"Yes sir." The nurse replied.  
  
~  
  
"Hey." Harm said as he dropped a kiss on Mac's forehead.  
  
"You're back." Mac opened her eyes and smiled at him. "How's everyone at JAG doing?"  
  
"Just fine." Harm rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.  
  
"Sorry Colonel," The nurse said opening the door so the table and two chairs could be carried in. "The items you requested Commander."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Harm?" Mac questioned. "What's going on?"  
  
"My case was going badly after I left to come here yesterday so Bud managed to get it delayed until tomorrow. So I have to go back to court in the morning. Harriet is going to come and sit with you while I can't be here. Bud's going to bring the files by so we can work, we'll keep the noise down as low as possible. If you feel like adding an opinion somewhere along the line your more than welcome."  
  
"You could have just gone back to JAG." Mac pointed out. "I wouldn't have minded."  
  
"I'm not leaving you if I don't have to."  
  
"Who knew you'd turn into a big sap?"  
  
"Chloe?" He offered.  
  
"Actually you might have a point there."  
  
"How was Chloe last time you talked to her?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Good, Rob finally asked her out." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Rob?" Harm questioned. "She even old enough to date."  
  
"Harm. She's a big girl now and Rob is a guy in her English and History classes. She e-mailed me a picture, he's cute."  
  
"Do I need to be jealous?" He teased.  
  
"Harm he's a kid."  
  
"I know. Is your headache getting worse?" He asked.  
  
"Actually it's getting better, if I could get rid of the nausea as well I'd be fine."  
  
"If I could take it away I would."  
  
"I know. Just give me a kiss before Bud gets here." He quickly complied. "Now I'll just hide these." She slipped her dog tags back inside her pyjamas. "and we're already."  
  
TBC 


	27. Chapter 27

"Whoops." Harm heard a familiar voice down the corridor.  
  
"Let me just get that for you Lt." Harm heard one of the nurses' reply.  
  
"Thanks. Just put it."  
  
"I'll just put it back on your head sir, it will be safest there."  
  
"Thank you Ensign." Bud replied. "Could you just get the door for me too?"  
  
"Of course sir." The Ensign opened the door and allowed Bud to walk in carrying a large box.  
  
"Commander, Colonel." Bud nodded his hands full.  
  
"Just put it on the table Bud." Harm instructed. Bud placed the box on the table and took off his cover and placed it next to it.  
  
"How are you feeling ma'am?" He inquired.  
  
"Better. Tired, but better."  
  
"Bud, did you manage to find that item I requested?" Bud look confused for a second and then realisation dawned on him.  
  
"Yes sir, it's in the box."  
  
"Good. Mac we've got a little surprise for you." Harm walked over to the box and took out a familiar looking paper bag. "You hungry?"  
  
"Bud, you got me a Beltway burger. You're going to be my hero forever." Mac said pushing herself up and accepting the bag from Harm.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sorry you refer to it as dead cow you can't be my hero if you object to Beltway burgers." Bud smiled at the banter between his two friends.  
  
"Commander, I brought all the files and a few books I thought we might need. I also had Tiner put up some details about similar cases."  
  
"Good thinking. I managed to requisition a desk and chairs. Mac, eat your burger and then gets some rest I'll wake you in a couple of hours. The nurse should be by in about an hour to do your obs, but she can do that when you're asleep."  
  
"One hour, 2 minutes and 41 seconds." Mac supplied.  
  
"Even a bump to the head can stop her doing that." Harm chuckled. "Bud lets leave her to eat and get to work."  
  
~  
  
As Mac began to wake she heard Harm and Bud talking in hushed voices. But was reading back the questioning of a witness. One of Sturgis's questions struck her as unusual. She continued to listen as Bud recounted the rest of the witness's testimony, the question was random and there weren't any follow-ups. Bud hadn't followed up with his questioning either, but it still struck her as odd.  
  
"Bud, go back to Sturgis's questioning and start again, just read his questions I don't need to hear the response." Mac said opening her eyes.  
  
"Hey sorry did we wake you?" Harm asked.  
  
"No. Bud can you?" She prompted. "Harm listen to what Sturgis's asks and tell me if anything strikes you as odd. Bud." Bud repeated Sturgis's questioning of the witness.  
  
"Okay, where did that come from?" Harm asked as heard the question that Mac had spotted.  
  
"Bud, get the statement they took from that witness and check out their relationship with Dawkins. Sturgis either knows or strongly suspects something that he's not been forthcoming with."  
  
"How did you notice that?" Harm asked as Bud looked for the statement.  
  
"I woke up at the right time. What did the nurse say about my obs?"  
  
"You're blood pressure jumped slightly, but within acceptable limits, your pulse is steady and your temperature is normal. Do you need anything? Some water perhaps?"  
  
"I'm fine. But unless you figure out what's really going your going to lose your case."  
  
"Tell me the basics of the case and what Dawkins said happened."  
  
"Mac you should be resting."  
  
"Harm I'm fine. I slept, now just tell me what happened."  
  
"Okay." Harm moved to sit by Mac's bed and began to explain the case to her.  
  
~  
  
"Thank you Colonel, we've definitely got a better defence now." Bud said as he collected all the files to take them back to JAG. "Harriet will be here as soon as she drops little AJ off in the morning."  
  
"Thank you Bud." Mac smiled "and thanks for the burger too. I hate hospital food."  
  
"Ma'am theory is it's so bad that people want to get better quickly so they can go out and find food that tastes like food and not ration packs."  
  
"Good point. But at least it's better than Harm's meatless meatloaf."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I hope you feel better soon. Sir." He nodded to Harm and left.  
  
"Thank you for all your help today." He kissed her on the forehead as soon as he was sure Bud was gone.  
  
"It gave me something to do."  
  
"Commander Rabb, I'm afraid I'm going have to ask you leave for a few minutes while the doctor takes a look at the Colonel. Why don't you go and get some food or a drink?" The nurse suggested.  
  
"I'll be back." He said to Mac.  
  
"You'd better be."  
  
TBC 


	28. Chapter 28

"How are we doing today?" Harm asked as he walked into Mac's room on Friday night.  
  
"I want to go home." Mac groaned.  
  
"Someone's cranky." Harm muttered under his breath. "Marie says you should be able to go home tomorrow. Harriet has she been like this all day?"  
  
"It would be best if I didn't comment on that sir. I need get going, I have pick up little AJ. I'll see you on Monday ma'am, sir."  
  
"Bye Harriet and thanks for staying with her so she doesn't go out of her mind, she'll be hell if she's bored."  
  
"I'm sitting right here." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Really I hadn't noticed." Harm joked. "Goodbye." Harriet left them to it. "Besides you should be nice to people who bring you pizza."  
  
"You brought pizza?"  
  
"I brought pizza." He put it on the table in front of her.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't bring food into the hospital other than the obligatory fruit basket." Marie stated from the doorway.  
  
"Hey Marie." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, you can take her home at 0900 tomorrow, she'll need to sign discharge papers but then you can go."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure she'll be glad to get out of here."  
  
"I'm still here." Mac said swatting him in the arm "and I can talk for myself."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot don't disregard the Marines."  
  
"Seems like your still on that learning curve." Marie teased.  
  
"Have been for years." Harm acknowledged before looking at her suspiciously. "Mac, I think she wants to steal some of your pizza."  
  
"Too right, have you tasted hospital food?" Marie said stepping forward.  
  
"What do you say Mac?"  
  
"Harm, give the woman some food." Mac insisted.  
  
~  
  
"Home sweet home." Harm said as he opened the door to Mac's apartment.  
  
"It's good to be home." She waited for him to shut the door before she pinned him to the door and kissed him.  
  
"Mac, you're supposed to be taking it easy, you just got out of the hospital."  
  
"Are you complaining?" She asked as she trailed a finger down his chest.  
  
"No, I'm just putting this conversation on hold for another week until your back to full speed."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise Sarah." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Now lets get you into bed."  
  
"Harm I've spent days in bed, I just want to curl up on the couch with you. Maybe watch a movie."  
  
"We can do that. Why don't you go and change into your pyjamas and I'll see if I can find some snacks."  
  
"Okay, but you just want me at a disadvantage."  
  
"It's the only way I'll get one. Now move it."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac shot of a salute.  
  
"Juice or soda or water?" Harm called from the kitchen.  
  
"Juice if there's any left." Mac called as she buttoned up her pyjamas top. "I have been to the store in a while I don't know what's there."  
  
"Harriet went for you yesterday she knew you wouldn't have any food."  
  
"I should call her and thank her." Mac said as she walked back to the couch with a pillow and blanket.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" Harm asked as he brought in two glasses of orange juice and a bag of potato chips.  
  
"You pick." She sat on the couch and fingered the ring. Harm watched her out of the corner of his eye as he selected a video and put it in. He picked up the remote control and sat on the couch and put Mac's pillow on his lap and encouraged her to lie down and cover herself with the blanket. "So what are we watching?"  
  
"You'll see." He press play and waited for the titles to start.  
  
"Typical." Mac muttered under her breath.  
  
"Well you said I could pick."  
  
"By the way Keeter told me about your little attempt with the singing, crashed and burned there too and it was an Admiral's daughter."  
  
"We were young, besides it's not my fault I was dared to do it."  
  
"I'm sure you were. Now let's just watch the movie."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	29. Chapter 29

A gentle knock on Mac's door caused Harm to gently move Mac off of his lap and to cover her more with the blanket as she slept. Harm opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi Harm." Sturgis said. "I came to see how Mac was doing since I didn't a chance to go to the hospital to see her."  
  
"She's asleep on the couch at the moment. But come in I'll make you some coffee maybe she'll wake up soon." Harm let him in.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"She still has a headache and feels dizzy she's on her feet for more than a minute. Other than that she's fine, as far I know. Marie didn't tell me anything else." Harm replied.  
  
"Who's Marie?" Sturgis inquired.  
  
"Mac's doctor in the ICU. She kept an eye on her until we left this morning."  
  
"I see. Let me guess blonde?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Red head. But what's that got to do with anything."  
  
"Maybe you can get a date with her." Sturgis suggested. "Since you assure me there's nothing going on with you and Mac, even thought you gave her your family engagement ring."  
  
"Sturgis, she's just looking after it until I find a safe place to keep it." Harm told him the half-truth he'd been telling everyone else who asked about the ring.  
  
"Yes of course and I'm joining the CIA tomorrow." Sturgis quipped.  
  
"Really, you should have said something sooner. We could have thrown you a leaving party." Harm said sarcastically. "But hey I guess it means I win the case by default."  
  
"Funny. What's going on with you two and don't give me nothing. Not even Harriet bought she was just looking after it for you when she thought about it."  
  
"She is just keeping hold of it for it for now. She and I are.." He paused.  
  
"Are what?" Sturgis prompted.  
  
"Being very loud." Mac said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Sturgis." Mac yawned and then ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Sorry Mac, we didn't mean to wake you. I just thought I'd come round and see how you were."  
  
"I'm doing better. But my pills have worn off. Harm where did you put.."  
  
"Sit down I'll get them." Harm instructed.  
  
"Thanks. So what were you two talking about when I came in?"  
  
"I was just trying to get Harm to tell me what was going on between you."  
  
"Ah. Thanks." She took the pills and a glass of water from Harm. "So what did he tell you?" Mac asked as she down the pills.  
  
"He got as far as she and I are. I'm good at keeping secrets you know that."  
  
"I do. You keep trying to get an answer out of him while I'm in the bathroom."  
  
"Mac, yell if you need any help okay." Harm warned.  
  
"Harm, I'm a Marine I can walk between here and the bathroom with out any problems."  
  
"You also have a concussion and have a tendency to get dizzy."  
  
"I'll be fine and if I'm not back in ten minutes don't coming looking for me." Mac pushed herself of the chair and padded her way to the bathroom.  
  
"You know you're like an old married couple." Sturgis commented.  
  
"She's my best friend and she only got out of hospital five hours ago."  
  
"Still doesn't mean you're not in love with her."  
  
"I guess it doesn't." Harm said as he handed Sturgis a mug of coffee.  
  
"Wow, was that an admission?"  
  
"Yes. Now stop looking so smug."  
  
"Sorry. Please tell me you've told her?"  
  
"She knows."  
  
"When did this happen?" Sturgis inquired.  
  
"When I took her to my grandmother's for my weekend. But you can't tell anyone."  
  
"And the ring?"  
  
"She's keeping hold it for me, that's the truth. Neither of us is ready for that step yet."  
  
"It's about time you got somewhere. But you hurt her again there is a long queue of people who will kick you six from here to who knows where, and there will be a fight for who gets to go first."  
  
"That's incredibly sweet." Mac said as she came back from the bathroom. "Thank you Sturgis." Mac kissed him on the cheek. "Harm, did Harriet get any chocolate ice-cream when she went shopping?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'll check." He went to the icebox. "No, no ice-cream."  
  
"Do you think you could go to the store and get me some?"  
  
"You want chocolate ice-cream?" Mac nodded. "Mac, Marie doesn't want you left alone for a couple of days."  
  
"Harm, Sturgis is here, I'm sure he can stay while you run to the store." Mac looked at Sturgis.  
  
"Of course, I don't have any plans for the afternoon anyway."  
  
"I'll be back soon anything else you want while I'm out."  
  
"Chicken, greasy fried chicken." Mac said licking her lips. Harm looked at her. "What I missed lunch?"  
  
"Fine. Chicken and chocolate ice cream. I'll be back soon. Sturgis, her head injury checklist is by the phone."  
  
"Harm, I'll be fine." Mac insisted.  
  
"Okay bye." He kissed her on top the head and ran out the door.  
  
"Mac, what's going on?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Don't push him. You've known him longer than I have so you know how hard it is to get him to admit his feelings. I'm working on his schedule at the moment."  
  
"And the ring? He said neither of you were ready for marriage yet."  
  
"I'd marry him tomorrow but he's not ready for that. So I like I told the Admiral I'm willing to take what he wants to offer at the moment. When I almost married Mic years ago I guess I was always in the back of my head hoping he'd stand up and object or at least tell me not to go through with it. Him, being Harm he just had to do it dramatically by sinking a tomcat in the ocean and almost dying."  
  
"I'm here if you ever need to talk about it."  
  
"I know. Do you want to come and watch Crimson Tide?" She said squeezing his hand.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
TBC 


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm back." Harm said as he entered Mac's apartment.  
  
"Good hand me the chicken, put the ice-cream in the freezer and then be quiet it's getting to the good part." Mac instructed. She was curled up on the couch her feet her under with the blanket tossed over her legs. Sturgis was sat next to her his feet crossed on the coffee table.  
  
"What did your last slave die of?" Harm asked.  
  
"You don't want the answer to that. Now I'm hungry and you don't want a hungry Marine on your hands. Hand over the food." Harm took out the chicken and handed it to her, before going to put the ice cream in the freezer.  
  
"What are you watching?" Harm asked as he came back.  
  
"Crimson Tide. Be quiet Sturgis and I are trying to watch this." She handed the chicken to Sturgis who took a piece. Harm sat down and watched the film with them.  
  
"So what would you have done?" She asked Sturgis as they movie finished.  
  
"I don't know. Tough call, do you follow your last confirmed order and start world war three or wait for full confirmation of the next order which came incomplete. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Well you're the only one of us who would have ever even been remotely close to commanding a sub. I mean Harm's career goals went from being CAG to being JAG to being CAG again to being JAG. He never wanted to the Captain of one of your little Navy tug boats let alone a sub, I'm a Marine so they wouldn't let me command either not that I'd want to since I'm trained to landing parties and ground fighting trained. You're the only one of us who actually worked on a sub so you know what the conditions are like, the pressure. I mean I've been on a sub for JAG investigations but I've never really lived like that." Mac explained.  
  
"Mac, on a sub is not a good idea. She threatened to throw three petty officers out the forward escape hatch and feed them to the crabs." Harm recalled.  
  
"They deserved it for making that thing clunk when I was trying to sleep. Besides you weren't much better, I saw you smiling." Mac tossed a cushion at him.  
  
"It was funny. You just stood there and bellowed at them about respecting you as an officer. They were never quite sure where to look."  
  
"That's what you get when you don't respect the Marine Corp." Mac replied. "Besides which is was very childish."  
  
"Being on a sub sometimes you get cabin fever, it's not like you can go and take a walk on Vulture's row." Sturgis added.  
  
"Let's can this conversation. Since Mr Rabb says I'm not allowed out and I've watched too many Navy moves for my own sanity today, let's play scrabble."  
  
"You want to play scrabble?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Sturgis, you said you didn't have plans for the afternoon feel up to playing scrabble otherwise my brain is going to turn to mush."  
  
"Not enough mental stimulation in the hospital?" He asked.  
  
"There as only so many conversations you can have that don't send your blood pressure soaring. After the first day in the ICU Harm tried to avoid inflammatory subjects. So apart from when he and Bud were working out of my hospital room there wasn't much else. By the way as soon as the court martial is over come and see me there's something I want to ask you."  
  
"What about?" Sturgis asked he followed Mac to the table where she'd already placed the scrabble box.  
  
"I'll ask you when Harm's not around. Here's the rules no Naval terms, which means none of your aviator slang or terminology Harm or anything from carriers or subs."  
  
"Fine." Harm agreed. Mac drew an A so therefore went first. She looked at her tiles for a moment before laying all seven down on the board. Harm looked at her, then at Sturgis.  
  
"What? You agreed to no Naval terms I never said anything about not using Marine terms and besides MARINES is in the dictionary."  
  
"Did I say anything?" Harm said innocently.  
  
"She does have a point though Harm." Sturgis said siding with Mac.  
  
"Thank you Sturgis. You're turn."  
  
~  
  
"Hello." Mac said as she answered the phone. Sturgis had left an hour before and Harm was making dinner.  
  
"Ma'am, it's Harriet."  
  
"Hi Harriet. How are Bud and little AJ?"  
  
"Bud's fine, but it was little AJ I was calling about. He broke out with the chicken pox two hours ago. I've spoken to the Admiral he's granted me emergency leave because I can't leave him with the day care because he's sick. I can't come and sit with you on Monday."  
  
"I have an idea, how about I have Harm drop me off at your apartment, that way I'm not alone and he can stop worry and you'll have some to help keep an eye on little AJ."  
  
"Ma'am, I can't ask you to do that sick children area handful and you've just got out of the hospital."  
  
"Harriet, I'm fine apart from a little headache. I've had the chicken pox anyway and we can keep each other company, when I'm not falling asleep on your couch."  
  
"If you're sure you're up to it that would be great. Just have Commander Rabb drop you off at anytime ma'am."  
  
"Tell little AJ I hope he feels better soon and I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Have a nice weekend ma'am." Harriet hung up.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Harm asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Harriet, AJ's got the chicken pox."  
  
"So she can't stay with you this week. Maybe I can call Grams she would probably like."  
  
"Harm, Harriet and I organised it. I'm going to her apartment, I can sleep as easy on her couch as I can mine and besides which Harriet will need the company as much as I do."  
  
"Mac you just got out of the hospital, you don't need to be around a sick kid even if it is our godson."  
  
"Harm, it's not like I was ill. I bumped my head and knocked myself out. I've had the chicken pox, the only reason I'm having someone stay with me at all is because I don't want you to worry and destroy your case. Now I'm going to argue this with you any more."  
  
"Fine. I just don't want you to wear yourself out because I love you."  
  
"I love you too but it's fine. As much as you want to you can't protect me every minute of every day, it's sweet that you want to try. I'm a Marine Lt. Colonel and I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know." He round the counter until he stood in front of her. He lent his forehead against hers. "I know."  
  
TBC 


	31. Chapter 31

A week later and Mac had been cleared by the doctors at Bethesda to return to work on Monday, much to her relief. She'd enjoyed spending the week with Harriet and AJ even if AJ was sick. Mac smiled as she put her earrings in, Harm had practically set up camp in her apartment, more and more of his clothes had found the way into her closet and laundry basket and he didn't look he had any intentions of leaving anytime soon.  
  
"Mac, hurry up or we'll miss our reservations." Harm called.  
  
"Harm the reservations are not for an hour and 3 minutes." Mac yelled back as she threaded the ring onto a chain and did it up around her neck. She checked her make up again and quickly sprayed her pulse points with a delicate scent, before slipping on her shoes. "I'm ready now." She said stepping out of the bedroom.  
  
She waited as Harm's eyes trailed from her feet, slowly up her legs to the hem of the skirt which fell just above her knees, up her curves and slowly up until he was looking her in her eyes. Mac seductively walked towards him and gently ran a finger up his chest.  
  
"See something you like sailor?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe." Harm whispered as he gently ran his hands down her arms. Mac's hand flattened out of Harm's chest before she snaked it around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harm's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Umm. If we keep doing this we'll definitely be late for our reservation."  
  
"And that would be a problem why?" Harm asked.  
  
"Because I'm hungry."  
  
"And I don't want a hungry Marine on my hands. Let's go Miss Mackenzie we have reservations."  
  
"That's Colonel to you." She trailed her hand down his arm and took his hand. "Let's go."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"That was wonderful." Mac said as she finished her main course, the waitress collected their plates.  
  
"Can I get you any dessert at all?" She asked.  
  
"Can I have a slice of chocolate cheesecake with some vanilla ice cream?" Mac ordered.  
  
"And for you sir?" She asked Harm.  
  
"I'm fine thank you." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes sir." She smiled back and left.  
  
"Harm, I can cancel dessert and we can get out of here." Mac offered.  
  
"No, eat your dessert, I just happen to be full."  
  
"Okay." Mac fingered her necklace subconsciously. Harm had been watching do it more and more all week. She'd slept with one hand on the ring, the other on his arm, which looped over her stomach as they spooned together.  
  
"Mac, I've been thinking." Harm started.  
  
"Don't strain yourself." Mac teased.  
  
"Mac, I'm trying to be serious here."  
  
"Sorry, go on." She encouraged.  
  
"The last week, staying with you and falling asleep with you in my arms has been great."  
  
"I know the feeling." She smiled and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.  
  
"And I'm not sure I want to leave."  
  
"No one is asking you too."  
  
"Mac, you deserve more than just me moving into your apartment." He continued.  
  
"Harm, what exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
"I might need to borrow your necklace."  
  
"Harm are you sure you're ready for this? I mean this is a big step for you. I don't want you doing something your not ready for."  
  
"Mac, I'm sure about it. So can I borrow it?" Mac nodded and took the necklace off and handed it to him.  
  
"Here you are ma'am." The waitress brought her dessert and interrupted the moment.  
  
"Change of plans, put the cheesecake in a box and we'll pay for the ice- cream. Then get us the check." Harm told.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Mac, I don't want to do this here."  
  
"I know, let's go."  
  
~  
  
Harm and Mac strolled along by the Potomac, watching the moonlight flicker on the rippling surface, until Harm found the perfect spot.  
  
"Right. Now I'm going to do this properly."  
  
"Okay." Mac stood and watched him as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Sarah, I love you more than life itself, I don't want to miss one minute of our lives together and I want to keep the promise I made to you the day little AJ was born. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will. I love you too." She said a tear running down her face. Harm gently slipped the ring on to her finger; it was a perfect fit as it had been for his mother and grandmother. He stood and kissed her, Mac wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently picked her up and spun her around their lips still fused.  
  
"I think I owe you a discussion from last week." He said as he broke the kiss.  
  
"I know you do. Let's go home and celebrate, before we have to start calling people."  
  
"Can we keep it just between us for now?"  
  
"Harm." Mac started.  
  
"Just kidding, you can tell the world for all I care. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. But if you ever forget my birthday again."  
  
"Never in a million years." He kissed her again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
